Her Protector
by iceangelmkx
Summary: Alternate Universe. She found him near death in front of her castle and took him in to cure his wounds. As the days pass, she finds herself falling in love with the stranger. Kenshi X Kitana. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

A young woman awakened from a deep sleep. She had shot up from her bed, a bead of sweat pouring down her face. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

'_The nightmare again…_' she thought. '_Why do I keep having these nightmares?_'

She slightly shook her head, trying to push the visions of her recent nightmare out of her mind. But the dark images of her dream would not go away. At least not until the door to her room opened, the light in the hallway shining into her chestnut brown eyes.

"Kitana?" she heard a woman's voice say. Kitana adjusted her eyes from the light to look at the person who came in. She was tall with extremely long flowing white hair with a large black strand of hair sleeked back through the middle. She wore an elegant purple robe around her slim body, which was well toned for someone her age. Her pale eyes stared at Kitana with a hint of concern.

The woman sat on Kitana's bed filled with royal blue sheets, blankets, and pillows. Kitana slightly moved herself over a bit to be closer to the woman.

"Kitana," the older woman said. "I heard you scream, are you all right?"

Kitana looked at her with a bit of confusion at first. She did not remember screaming at all. Perhaps the Princess had done that in her sleep.

"I'm all right mother," Kitana replied. "I just had another nightmare that's all."

"The same nightmare?" her mother asked with curiosity.

Kitana nodded. "I don't know why I keep having these dreams. I mean, I hardly could even see what is going on. All I can see is dark shadows battling with swords…"

Her mother hushed her softly and pushed her gently back against the bed. "It's all right now dear. Try to rest now."

Then, another figure in baby blue servant clothes walked in. "My Queen Sindel, is everything all right?"

Sindel turned around to the young servant. "Everything is fine now Lilah. Princess Kitana only had a nightmare. Oh dear, it's late, why are you still up?"

Lilah slightly smiled, her blue eyes sparkling a little. "There were some things that still needed tending."

Sindel too slightly smiled. "Lilah dear, I appreciate your dedication, but you must get some rest. You know I don't like it when my servants work too hard."

Lilah slightly bowed to the Queen. "Yes your highness." Then, she walked out of the room.

Sindel turned back to her daughter. "Rest now. We have a meeting with the Ambassador at noon. Good night my dear." Sindel got up.

"Good night, mother," said Kitana. She watched as her mother walked out of the room. Sindel looked over at her daughter and smiled. Then, she shut the door.

Kitana looked up at the white-painted ceiling. The thoughts from her nightmares played in her mind over and over again. Though Kitana loved hearing the comforting words from her mother, this time, it didn't do anything good.

Kitana was not sure how long she had been staring up at the ceiling, but by the time she turned her head to the window, she realized by the position of the moon that it was near dawn.

Normally, her servants would wake her up for breakfast within an hour after sun-up. Kitana then decided that she needed some fresh air to clear her thoughts from her nightmare. She got herself up and grabbed her heavy brown cloak from her door hanger. She wrapped the cloak tightly around herself to cover her pajamas. Normally, she would braid her very long dark hair back, but she didn't bother this time. She tucked the straight hair into the cloak, then put the hood over her elegant face. She then took a lantern and lit it, then quietly went out her window and climbed down carefully down the vines on her castle wall.

Ever since she was a child, Kitana and her friends would sometimes sneak through a passageway below ground, which would take her out of the castle grounds and into the woods not too far. It was the only way out without anyone knowing that she had left.

Kitana opened the wooden plank of the passageway, climbed down, then closed it. Kitana held out the lantern to brighten up the dark trail. She slightly bended down a bit, since her height did not match with the trail's. She then quietly walked for about five minutes down until she reached the end, where another wooden plank was. Kitana knew it was hidden away behind bushes, just like the one back at the castle. She was thankful that only her and her trusted allies knew about the plank even after all the wars fought throughout the years.

She then opened the plank and got herself out. She looked around to make sure no one was around before fully standing herself up and closing the plank. She then walked through the dark woods until she reached an edge of a high cliff, which looked over the sea. It was Kitana's favorite spot. It was the most beautiful setting of all of her home of Edenia. Down the cliff was a little town. It was not a rich town, but the people there were happy, even if they were extremely poor. By them was the dock where ships of different kinds would park. And by the dock was the large sea, which the sun would rise every morning.

Kitana sat there for a while, watching the sun rise. Sometimes, she would look down at the village to see if anything was going on, even though she could barely see the people down there.

After a while, Kitana realized that it was almost time before the servants would arrive to her sleeping quarters to wake her up. Kitana got herself up and began walking back to the plank.

As she did, she ended up tripping over something. Kitana let out a small yelp as she landed slightly scrapping her knee. She ignored the small pain as she sat herself up to look at what she tripped over. She was a bit surprised to see the object.

"A katana?" she muttered. She crawled over to it and looked at it. The sword would had been a beautiful one, had it not been covered in blood. She looked around a bit before she spotted something that startled her. She spotted a figure in black.

Kitana quickly walked over to the figure to get a better look. '_How did I not see this person before on my way to the cliff?_' she thought.

She looked at the figure closely, who was not moving. He wore an all black attire with some red on his arms and knees. A clothe went over his muscular chest printed with small foreign writings on the edges and a large dragon blowing fire. His short, dark hair was messy. Kitana then saw a wound in his abdomen.

Kitana reached over to his neck to check his pulse. She was taken aback when she felt one.

"He's alive!" she cried. There was still time to help the stranger. Knowing that she couldn't pick him up herself, Kitana got up and quickly ran back towards the castle. She knew she would get in trouble by her mother later for leaving the castle but she did not care at this point. She only cared now about helping the stranger.

As soon as Kitana reached the castle, her guards pointed their guns at her thinking she was a stranger. Kitana immediately took off the hood of her cloak.

"Princess Kitana!" cried one of the guards.

"I need your help!" Kitana cried. "There is a man in the woods and he's seriously wounded. He's still alive but barely!"

The guard called out to the others and soon they followed Kitana into the woods, who led them to the stranger.

"Poor fellow," one guard said. "I wonder if he'll even make it."

The guards carefully picked up the stranger and quickly tried to make it back to the castle. As they did, Kitana picked up the katana again. When she did, she noticed a red fabric on the ground. She examined it for a moment before picking it up.

The Princess examined the fabric for a moment. It looked a headband of sorts and figured that it belonged to the wounded man.

Afterwards, Kitana quickly followed the guards back to the castle.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Queen Sindel woke up to the sounds of muffled talking and many footsteps. She felt her hand began to shake a little as she sat herself up from her bed.

'Is this another invasion I feared?' she thought.

Many thoughts came to her mind. Many times has her castle be nearly invaded by her enemies, the army of a realm called Outworld. Sindel was a strong woman, but she only trembled in fear even if the name Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, was mentioned to her.

Years ago, he had managed to take over Edenia and kill her husband King Jerrod. Kahn had taken her in as his bride, but Sindel's insanity couldn't take it and she took her own life. As she did, she left Kitana behind in Kahn's 'care.' It wasn't until many years later afterwards that Kahn resurrected Sindel and wiped away all she remembered. Kitana herself was manipulated by Kahn, but that was another story. Kitana had managed to free Sindel from his control. How they managed to get Edenia back, Sindel will never know. Perhaps she will find out one day.

Sindel looked up at her wall mirror, which was directly across from her bed. She saw what remained of her resurrection; her pale eyes. They were once a pool of brown, just like her daughter's, but now they were long gone. Sindel had grown used to it, and so had the people of Edenia, but sometimes she wished that they were normal again.

Sindel quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time to think about it. She had to find out what was going on. She quickly got herself out of bed and grabbed her Kwan Do from the wall. She didn't bother to put on her robe over her laced nightgown. She quickly opened the door, then stopped in her tracks as she saw what was really going on.

She saw her guards going down the hall. They were not running, but they were not walking either. Soon, she saw a group of them carrying an unconscious man. Sindel saw the wound in his abdomen.

'So this is what it's all about…' she thought feeling a bit of sorrow for the man.

She waited for all of her guards to pass. When the last one did, she placed her Kwan Do against the frame of her door, then stepped out. As she did, she and her daughter Kitana ended up making eye contact.

"Kitana," the Queen said in a bit of surprise. Then, she noticed the cloak her daughter was wearing.

'So that's how he was found…'

Sindel wondered if her daughter had told at least one guard if she had left the castle. She knew that her daughter would sometimes run off without letting anyone know. Why she would do that, Sindel could never figure out.

She then noticed her daughter bowing her head down a bit. It was as though she knew exactly what her mother was thinking.

"Mother, I…" Kitana started to say.

"We'll worry about it at breakfast," Sindel cut in.

The mother and daughter followed the guards to one of the guest rooms where their hired handful of doctors and nurses were waiting. Sindel was grateful that the medical team were always in handy. Usually someone in the castle would get hurt about once a week whether it was serious, or something that happened because of stupidity, which was rare.

As soon as everything seemed a bit settled and the doctors and nurses began working on the man, Sindel slowly approached her trustworthy General Rain.

"What has happened here General?" she asked him.

Rain looked over at her and briefly bowed his head to her. "Good morning your highness. The Princess has found this man in the nearest woods from the castle. He's still alive, but we are not sure of his condition. And, to me, judging from his style of clothing, I do not think he is from this realm."

"Really?" Sindel asked in a bit of interest. "I wonder how he got here…and who attacked him."

"He could've been in those woods for hours, we are not sure."

The Queen nodded. Then, she went into a whisper. "Out of curiosity, did my daughter inform you or any of the guards about her leave?"

"Actually, no my Queen," Rain replied. "When she approached us to tell us about the man, we had thought she was a stranger. We could've killed her had she not taken her hood off. Any reason why she snuck out again?"

Sindel only shook her head.

After what seemed like hours, the leading doctor approached the Queen.

"My Queen," said the doctor. "This man was fatally wounded. If your daughter hadn't found him when she did, he would've most certainly not have survived."

"Will he be okay?" Sindel asked.

The doctor sighed a little. "We are not sure. We are trying our hardest. It's been quite a while since anyone has been in the same condition as he was. We will be working on cleaning and closing up the wound. From there, the only thing we can do is hope.

"My Queen…from the way things look, I don't think he will make it overnight. If he did, it would be a miracle."

Again, the Queen nodded. "I understand. Well, if he doesn't make it, I will arrange plans for his burial."

The doctor nodded.

Kitana only heard parts of the conversation, but more specifically the end of it. She looked over at the man on the bed, who was clinging on to life by a hair.

'What a terrible thing,' she thought with a bit of sorrow. 'To die alone in this universe…'

The Queen and the Princess of Edenia were served breakfast by their servants about an hour later. Kitana looked down at her plate full of eggs and pancakes. Then, she looked back up at her mother, who took her first bite of pancakes with a golden fork.

"Mother," she said. "What will we be discussing with the Ambassador this afternoon?"

Sindel looked over at her daughter. "Well, it's not too much to worry about really, but rumor has been going around for quite some time that the Outworld army has been planning yet another invasion into our world."

Kitana sighed. "Why can't they just leave us alone? Hasn't the Emperor gotten the message yet?"

"Unfortunately, he's not giving up, even after he was finally overthrown after many years of Edenia's merge with Outworld. My dear, we are more powerful now than ten thousand years ago. Our guards are stronger and better trained than ever. But we always, no matter what, have to take precautions, which is why we are meeting with the Ambassador, to discuss what precautions we can take."

"I see," Kitana replied.

Then, the thoughts of the wounded man came to Kitana. He hasn't really left her mind much since finding him in the woods. There was something about him, but she couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it was because of the possibility that, as the General mentioned, that he was from another realm. Kitana's guess…possibly Earthrealm, where she had been to a few times before.

'How did he get here to begin with?' she thought.

The thing was, would she ever know? If he didn't make it through the night, that question would have to be discarded from her mind forever.

Then, without thinking, Kitana spoke to her mother. "What about the man I found today?"

Sindel smirked a little. "Do not worry. I had asked the General to look after him."

Kitana nodded.

"That reminds me," the Queen continued.

'Great,' Kitana thought. 'Here comes a lecture…'

"I was told that you had left the castle without anyone knowing about it. This greatly bothers me because this is not the first time that you had done this. It's such a simple task to just tell one of my guards."

The Princess bowed her head down and looked down towards her barely eaten food in shame. "I'm sorry mother. Honestly, I know that there is no excuse…"

But in truth, whenever Kitana did tell a guard that she was leaving, she was constantly questioned about where she was going and when she was getting back, stuff like that. The specifics were so down to the core, it greatly bothered the Princess. And many times has one of her guards accompany her to her destination whether she wanted it or not. Kitana could take care of herself, having many years of combat training, and always carries her two fan blades. But even with that, the guards still felt that one of them should go with her, even if it was a quick errand. As much as Kitana appreciated it, she still needed her alone time.

"My dear," Sindel continued after a moment of silence. "I don't mind if you leave the castle without telling me…but please, tell at least one of the guards. If anything happened to you…"

"Mother," Kitana sighed. "You know I can take care of myself. And I know you can too."

Sindel slowly nodded with a frown. "I know. But you can never be too careful. Now dear, let us finish breakfast and prepare of the Ambassador's visit."

"Of course mother."

Then, Sindel's head slightly tilted up fast. "Oh yes! I almost forgot to tell you! The Ambassador is bringing one of his daughters along to the meeting."

"Really?" Kitana answered. "Which one?"

"His eldest. I believe her name is Tanya."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Princess Kitana looked around the small room. Indeed it was small, with only two couches facing each other, a coffee table in between the two, a bookshelf to the left of the door, and one single window with a red curtain over it making the room dark. But it was meant to be small, and the curtains were meant to be closed. This was because it was a room where her mother would have her meetings with important people where they discussed serious matters.

Kitana was brought to the meeting because she would be needed for any ideas of protection of both the embassy and the castle. She expected the same thing from the ambassador's eldest daughter Tanya. Kitana has met Tanya and her younger sister Heather before. She didn't like Tanya all that much. Tanya was one of those spoiled daughters who would get anything as she pleased. As for Heather, she was completely opposite, always helping those in need. Both girls were trained in the martial arts to protect themselves from any harm.

Kitana and her mother Queen Sindel sat in the room alone, except for a guardsman who guarded the exit. In front of them on the coffee table was a small pot filled with tea served by one of their servants just moments ago. Sindel had already filled her small teacup with the hot liquid. Kitana decided to wait until the guests arrived.

It was then that Kitana's mind was filled with the thoughts of the stranger she had found barely alive this morning. He was still clinging on to life when she and her mother left to go down to the small meeting room. For now, all they had to do was wait. Two guardsmen were standing by the doorway to his room, not letting anyone else in except for the doctors, the General, Sindel, and herself.

'Who was he?' she thought. 'Why was he by the castle to begin with? Is he a beggar? A wanderer? ...An assassin?'

Her thoughts were soon interupted when the door to the room opened. She stood up along with her mother, knowing that Ambassador Ladislas Zietek and his daughter Tanya have finally arrived. The Queen and the Ambassador looked at each other almost immediately.

"My Queen," said Zietek. "It's good to see you again." He walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Sindel does the same. Afterwards, she looked up at him and said, "It's good to see you again as well Ambassador."

"Please, call me Ladislas."

"It just doesn't seem right."

"It's all right my Queen."

Sindel smirked a little. "Well in that case, please call me Sindel."

Kitana slightly raised her left eyebrow and smirked a little. Sometimes, she had thought that there was a little something going on between them. As a matter of fact, Zietek, or rather Ladislas, had invited Sindel to dinner one night. Sindel had sadly refused it because there were other matters to be taken care of at the time, even though they were pretty minor.

Then, Kitana turned her eyes to the young woman behind Ladislas. It was no other than his daughter Tanya. Tanya did not even make eye contact with anybody in the room. All she did was search around the room with her hazel eyes as though she was looking for something. Her long but thick bloack hair was tied back in a single ponytail only leaving a few strands of bangs in front of her forehead. She wore a yellow and black swimsuit-like attire with knee-high boots to match along with elbow-length gloves. An attire like this was very common amongst the females of Edenia. Kitana herself was wearing a blue and black attire, but she had added a thin waist chain with diamonds in every inch.

Ladilas turned to his daughter. "As you know, I have brought my eldest daughter with me to the meeting."

Sindel smiled at Tanya. "It's good to see you again my dear."

Tanya slightly smirked and nodded her head once to the Queen. Only Kitana noticed that Tanya did not turn her head to the Princess once. Kitana began to not like her even more.

The four of them sat down. As soon as they did, Kitana poured tea for Ladislas and Tanya, then for herself. The Ambassador took the teacup into his hands.

"Thank you Princess," he said. Then he looked at Sindel. "The last couple of weeks, I've been getting numerous reports on a rumor that the armies of Outworld will be invading Edenia once again."

"So have I," said Sindel. "I've been getting at least four reports a week."

Ladislas slightly scratched the side of his thick black mustache. "We have a very strong army now than we did when they managed to take over Edenia years ago. That is no doubt. But I wanted to take more precautions. Who knows how powerful that army is now."

"I agree Ambassador," said Kitana. "They were powerful then, but they could be so powerful now, it's unspeakable."

"Which is why I have a plan." Ladislas took out a rolled-up paper. The women removed their teacups and pot and set them aside on the end tables on either end of both couches. Ladislas unrolled the paper and spread it across the coffee table. It was the map of all of the extremely small world of Edenia.

"My theory," Ladislas continued. "Is that they would attack the small towns first just to get them out of the way."

"But they could also attack here and the embassy first," suggested Sindel. "If they attack here first, the entire Edenian race would be weakened almost immediately."

"Maybe my dear, but both the embassy and the castle are surrounded by these small towns. The portals are all on the edge of the outer towns, which can only be activated by a sorcerer or a deity. The closest one to us is in the town of Pwelos, the water drop-shaped portal which only chosen ones can pass. That would take you straight to the Nexus and your choice of the other realms. That would be hard for anyone to access."

"Yes," replied Kitana. "But if anything, we should guard that, incase there is a member of their army who can access that specific portal."

"You are correct Princess," Ladislas answered. "And we should also place guards by each portal."

"How about placing them within the towns?" suggested Tanya. "Wouldn't the people be protected better that way?"

Ladislas slightly smirked at his daughter. "We could my dear, but that would give Outworld the opportunity to strike more easily. Our army would be less prepared for any attacks. If a handful of them stood by each portal, we would stand a better chance at eliminating them."

Tanya only nodded. Kitana watched the expression on her face. It was as though she was disappointed that her idea wasn't taken.

'Why is she even here to begin with?' the Princess thought.

The meeting continued on until sunset, setting up more plans to prevent the Outworld army from invading Edenia once again.

Later that night, Kitana walked down the hallway until she reached a door where two guards stood. The two guards nodded at her and stepped aside to give her room to pass.

Kitana was just about to enter the stranger's room. She had not heard much news about his progress since she left for the meeting. All she knew was that the doctors were waiting to see if he would make it through the night.

When she entered the room, another figure stood by the stranger's bedside. The single candlelight in the room helped Kitana to recognize the figure.

"General Rain," Kitana said.

Rain turned his head to her. "Princess Kitana," he said.

Kitana walked over to his side. She looked down at the stranger, who looked peaceful in his deep sleep. She had also noticed that his dark hair was neatly done. "How is he doing?" she asked.

"The same since he got here," Rain replied. "If he makes it through the night, he may be able to survive this."

"I found him this morning and I'm surprised he made it through the afternoon," Kitana said. She looked at Rain again. "What brings you here anyways?"

"Curiousity. How about you?"

"The same."

They both stayed silent for a minute, only looking down at the stranger. Then, Rain spoke;

"He's not an assassin."

Kitana turned to the General. "How do you know?"

Rain also turned to her. "I told your mother this morning, but I have not told you. Heck, I'm not even supposed to tell you, but I feel that you need to know this."

Kitana nodded, ready to learn what Rain had to say.

"Just before the crack of dawn, my men and I were on watch duty when we saw a figure emerge from the forest. We asked who it was, but then suddenly, he leapt at us with his extremely long claws, one on either side of his arms. I managed to kill him with my powers and the men stabbed him multiple times to make sure he stayed dead. It was just after we put him down in the pit that you came and told us about this man. When I saw his wounds, it immediately came to my mind that he was attacked by the same Tarkata who attempted to attack us. Perhaps the Tarkata had thought he was a member of our army."

"But one question still remains," Kitana said. "What was this man doing near the castle?"

"We will know once he awakens, if he ever does. But Princess...this was a Tarkata who attacked, a native of Outworld. We've asked for reports from the townspeople and there were no reports of any Tarkata seen or anyone hurt. Then again, it was the middle of the night, but how he managed to get close to here is out of my knowledge."

Kitana looked at the stranger again and spoke. "What are you telling me General?"

Rain sighed. "Princess...Outworld may already have access to Edenia...without our knowledge. All we can do is keep a sharp eye and make sure the towns, the embassy, and the castle are all safe. As for you Princess...we ask that you stay within the palace grounds until this threat winds down."

Kitana sighed. "Again, I feel trapped."

"It's for the best Princess." Then Rain sighed deeply. "Kitana, let me take you to your sleeping quarters. There's...something else I must tell you."

"More bad news?"

"If what may I suggest, maybe, but to me, it could be wonderful. Come Princess."

He began to walk out of the room. Kitana watched until he stepped out the door. She looked at the sleeping stranger one more time. As she did, she could've sworn that she felt her heart flutter just a little bit. She briefly looked at him. Then, she stood up, left the room, and followed Rain to her quarters.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

'There's…something else I must tell you Princess.'

Those words constantly ran through Kitana's mind as she followed General Rain to her sleeping quarters. 'What exactly does he want to tell me?' she thought. 'Any why in my quarters?'

They soon entered her room. Rain lit up a candle for her, then made his way to the balcony. Kitana followed him there. She looked out into the world. The castle was completely surrounded by a large forest, with only a small trail for carriages to pass through.

Then, she looked at Rain, who had taken his facial garment off reveal his features. His dark eyes glowed in the moonlight, and his slightly long brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He also had thick eyebrows and thin lips.

"Rain," Kitana said. "What is it?"

"Princess," Rain began. "This is a little uneasy for me to tell you but…"

Kitana nodded slightly, letting him take his time. Whatever it was, he was quite nervous about it.

Finally, Rain let out a deep sigh. "Ever since I've been promoted to General, I…I'm, I'm in love with you Princess."

This indeed stunned the Princess. This was indeed not expected from the General at all. "General Rain…"

"I know, it's silly, but it's how I feel for you, ever since I was assigned here…the moment I saw you…" He took yet another deep sigh. He then placed a hand on her face and looked deep into her eyes. "And when you become Queen one day, I will be you knight, if you let me."

Kitana smirked a little. It has been a very long time since she was with a man. But the thing was, all of her past relationships have been nothing but her being disrespected, just because she was royalty. She looked into Rain's eyes. She could see that he means no harm, but she knew, deep down, there was a bit of rage within him. She and her mother knew that he would throw fits whenever something went wrong, though he has often tried to hide it from her and her mother.

"This was unexpected," Kitana said. "You're a good man General, but this is something that I need some time to think through. It's been a long time for me and with everything that is going on right now, I need a bit more time."

"That is fine," Rain replied. There was a hint of grunt within his voice, she could tell. But if he wanted her in his arms, he would have to respect her decision, right?

"I promise Rain, I will let you know when I am ready."

Rain only nodded before leaving the balcony and out of her quarters. Kitana let out a sigh. She had tried to go easy on him with her answer, but was it good enough to hold his inner rage back…?

---

That afternoon, Kitana went to the castle's large garden, which were full of wildflowers. It was another one of her favorite views in Edenia, something her mother had worked very hard on and was extremely proud of. It was also the favorite spot of her bodyguard and best friend Jade.

For the past two weeks, Jade was away in a small town where her relatives lived. She and Kitana had both agreed to meet here the day she came back from her trip to talk about what has happened since her departure.

"How was the trip?" asked Kitana eagerly.

Jade smiled at the Princess as they took their time scrolling down the garden through a grey pebbled walkway. "It was wonderful. It felt good to be able to see my relatives again."

"That is good to hear," Kitana replied. "A lot has happened since your departure."

The two women sat down on a stone bench. The tip of Jade's black hair, which was tied back in a neat French braid, just touched the bench. Her lime-colored eyes briefly scanned the scenery of the garden before gazing back at Kitana.

Kitana had known Jade nearly her whole life, someone she has grown to trust throughout the years. Both were assassins for the Emperor of Outworld when Edenia was taken. Once Edenia was freed, Kitana had asked Jade to come live with her in the castle. Jade's parents were killed during the last invasion. Jade had accepted, but under one condition…she would be the Princess' personal bodyguard. Kitana resisted the offer at first, but soon she gave in. After all, no one else could play bodyguard better than her best friend.

Jade slightly scratched her arm, which was part of her dark-colored skin. "What has happened during my departure?"

Kitana brushed a loose hair from her face and tucked it under her ear before answering. "Well, not _that _much has happened. Actually, until yesterday, it was a mere bore."

"So this is where the 'a lot has happened' part plays?" asked Jade.

Kitana lightly laughed a little. "Well, in the afternoon, Mother and I had a meeting with the Ambassador. I don't know if you heard, but rumors have been going around about another possible invasion of Edenia from the armies of Outworld."

"It was a big talk in the town I was in," Jade mentioned. "I think people are just trying to start something just to scare others."

"Actually, a Tarkatan was reported trying to attack the castle. Of course, he acted alone and was quickly rid of." Kitana sighed. "I wasn't even supposed to know."

"They're just trying to protect you, that's all," Jade assured her.

"I know. Oh, did I mention the Ambassador's daughter came to the meeting?"

"Heather?"

"No, Tanya."

"Tanya?"

Kitana nodded.

Jade cringed just by hearing the name alone. "What was that wrench doing there?"

The Princess shrugged. "You have no idea how many times I asked myself that. And I still can't figure it out. She only spoke once during the whole meeting."

"Maybe she's trying to please her father," Jade suggested. "After all, she's not an easy person to like."

Kitana nodded. "Very true."

Jade smiled at her again. "What else has happened?"

"Well," Kitana sighed. "Last night, Rain and I were talking and, well…turns out that ever since he got his promotion and was assigned here…well…he fancies me."

Jade's grin became wider. "I've always known he had."

Kitana raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you know?"

Jade let out a soft giggle. "Well, right before I left, I heard Rain talking to another guard. He was planning to confess to you as soon as the right moment came."

"…You are indeed the stealthy ninja we all know and love."

"Thank you, I'm proud of my status."

The two women shared a light laugh.

"Oh yes," Kitana continued. "There's one more thing."

Jade smirked. "I was thinking there was more."

Kitana nodded. "We…kind of have a guest in the palace."

"A guest? Why haven't I seen them yet?"

"Because he is still recovering in the guest room. Only the doctors, Rain, Mother, and I can see him, under mother's request."

"I see. How did he end up here?"

"We're not entirely sure. Actually, if I hadn't snuck out yesterday morning and went into the woods, he would be dead now."

"You snuck out again?" Jade cried.

"Yes…I've already heard it from Mother."

Jade nodded, knowing that she was saving her breath from lecturing Kitana. "Will he be all right?"

"We are not sure. All we can do now is wait and let nature take it's coruse."

"I see."

Kitana nodded again. "Come Jade. Let us go inside. I'll have Lilah make tea for us."

"Swell idea," Jade agreed. The two got up and began to make their way back to the castle.

---

A knock was heard at the door. Kitana had just finished with slipping into her nightgown. She then grabbed her blue silk robe. She slipped her arms into the sleeves. As she finished, the knock was hear again.

"I'm coming!" Kitana called out. She closed the robe around her slim but toned body and tied the rope together into a knot. She put her blue fur slippers on and made her way to the door. She opened it and saw the leading doctor standing on the other side.

"Good evening Princess," the doctor said.

"Good evening," Kitana replied. "Is everything all right."

The doctor nodded. "As a matter of fact, everything is very good. I'm here to inform you that the man you found yesterday morning is making quite a recovery. His wounds have healed and I expect that he will survive."

"That is wonderful news doctor!" Kitana replied with delight. "Has he awaken at all?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but I do expect him to. But Princess, even if he does fully recover, it may be weeks before he awakens. Sometimes, traumas like this can put a person out for quite a while."

"I understand," Kitana said. "Is it all right if I see him now?"

"Certainly."

Kitana bid the doctor a good night before making her way to the guest hall, which was not too far from her room. She turned the corner and saw only one guard standing by the door. She cocked one eyebrow up and walked over to him.

"Where is the other guard?" she asked.

"I think he has an upset stomach," said the guard. "He keeps running to the bathroom every five minutes."

Kitana sighed. She looked at the large clock on the wall. Both guards were to switch places two other guards in an hour. "He can leave early tonight and I will make sure to give you time in a half for the last hour."

"You're too kind Princess." He stepped aside to let her in the room. Kitana bowed her head to him before entering the room.

Only a single candle was lit in the room. And this time, no one else was in the room.

'Come to think of it,' Kitana thought. 'I have not seen Rain since last night.'

She sighed to herself. Perhaps fate did not have them cross paths just for today.

An armchair was placed next to the bed where the stranger rested. Kitana walked over to the chair and sat down. Then, she looked over at him.

For the first time in years, Kitana began to daydream about someone like this man. White bandages were wrapped around his bare abdomen. She looked at the rest of his bare upper half. His muscles was of medium build, but it seemed to suit him quite well. She wanted to shift her eyes down lower, but she stopped herself. As much as she wanted to, it just wasn't the right time.

Instead, she shifted her eyes to his face. His dark hair was spiked up at the top and sleeked back on the sides. He also had a thick set of eyebrows, a sharp nose, and thin lips. His face had some stubbles and the skin itself seemed a bit rough. But despite that, Kitana couldn't help but smirk.

'He's quite handsome,' she thought. She looked at his closed eyelids. The only feature she couldn't figure out now was his eye color. She tried to imagine what color would match him. Blue came up more, mostly because it was Kitana's favorite color.

Kitana continued to daydream. Before she had realized how long she had sat there, she fell asleep in the chair.

Her sleep wasn't long, but it sure felt like it. The images played in Kitana's head. There was fire in the background and many men dueling with various kinds of swords. Blood squirted in every direction as a man fell to his death. Kitana tried to make out the men in the fight, but it was all blur.

Before she knew it, Kitana quickly opened her eyes as a bead of sweat dripped down her face. She breathed heavily and tried to catch her breath.

'The nightmare again,' she thought wiping the sweat off her face with her hands. After she did, she looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep in the armchair, in the stranger's room.

Kitana sighed and looked at the time. "It's only midnight," she muttered softly. She brought her chestnut-colored eyes over to the sleeping man again. As anyone would in their sleep, he seemed relaxed and peaceful. Kitana smirked a little.

"Wake up soon," she said. "I'm sure your family misses you."

Kitana stretched her arms a little, then got up. She blew the lit candle out for the night, then made her way over to the door. She looked over at the stranger again. The moonlight outside seemed to shine down on him. She smirked to herself again before leaving the room and headed back down to her quarters.

A/N: Next chapter, things will start to pick up a little.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The bright glowing sun's rays beamed down on the land of wildflowers, cherry trees, stoned walkways and four-foot walled stones meant to be fences, and two small ponds filled with countless bright green lily pads. It was a breath-taking view, a place where one would not want to leave for quite a while.

Princess Kitana walked over to one of the stone benches in the garden, her black and blue high-heeled boots clicking against the walkway. She placed herself on the bench, let out a soft sigh, and gazed at the view around her.

Thoughts once again played in her mind. It had been a little over a week since the last nightmare she had after falling asleep in the guest room, where the stranger was recovering from his wounds. Though his condition has been stabled, he has not awaken yet. The doctor had said it could be weeks before he would regain consciousness.

The guards had journeyed all through Edenia in finding the stranger's family, even after the guess that he was most likely from another realm due to his clothing. There had been no luck in that and even if they did find a family with a missing loved one, the description did not fit with the man's.

Other than that, not much has gone on in the castle. Kitana had spent most of her time mending to her hobbies of her continued training in the martial arts, knitting, having tea time with Sindel and Jade, and at one point, golfing, a sport Edenia had adapted from Earthrealm. She had also visited the man every night before bed.

She was deep in her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The sounds of a soldier's boots clicking against the walkway told Kitana that a guard was coming. She began to stand up when the guard came to her view after passing a cherry tree. It was someone Kitana had not seen around in a week.

"General Rain," Kitana said a bit surprised.

"Princess," Rain said bowing to her. "I was told that you were in the garden."

Kitana nodded. "Yes, I, eh, was just about to leave."

"Well…I was hoping we could talk while I am off duty."

Kitana gave it a thought for a second. "All right." She sat back down on the bench. Rain walked over and sat down next to her, leaving half a foot between them.

"You've been quite busy this past week," Kitana began after a moment of silence.

"Yes, very busy," Rain answered. "Though we have not heard much about the Outworld rumor, we have been on high alert and have been working twice as much to keep Edenia well protected."

"That's comforting to hear General."

"Please Princess…I allow you to call me by my real name."

Kitana stayed silent for another moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry I haven't come to you."

"I know. I have been quite busy."

"You came to me for the answer, have you?"

Rain nodded.

Kitana didn't speak right away. She had not given it any thought as to whether or not she should accept Rain's proposal. Her mother and her best friend had approved it, but is it really what she wants?

The Princess got herself up, then turned her body to the General. "I'm…just not sure about it. We are both very busy people, mine for my royal duty, you for the army."

Rain quickly stood up and faced Kitana. "We can make this work. Once the rumors settle down, we will have plenty of time to be together. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises unless you know you truly can. Who knows what can happen in the future."

"I'm sure none of the rumors are true, even with that Tarkatan who attacked us last week."

Kitana sighed. "Let's be a little more realistic Gene--Rain. We should take as much precautions as possible whether the rumors are true or not. We can't just shrug it off and then have them attack when we least expect it."

Another silence fell between them for a second before Rain spoke again. "So then, are you rejecting my proposal?"

Kitana stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Not entirely. Let us see if the rumors settle down first."

Rain sighed and slowly looked around the garden. When he gazed back at her again, she saw his brows slightly arched down a bit. "Then again," he said a bit harshly. "You have been visiting that man every night since he came here."

Kitana because stunned suddenly. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that you think I am in love with him? I'm only concerned since I'm the one who found him. Wouldn't you be if you found a person who's life was hanging on the line."

"I never said you were in love with him," Rain answered. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just that it occurred to me that you've seen him more than I."

Kitana sighed and forced herself to smirk. "I am sure once the rumors die down, we will spend more time together Rain. Maybe the proposal just came at the wrong time than you thought."

"Maybe," Rain agreed. "Then I do hope that this will end soon."

"Me too."

It was then that they both heard footsteps coming over to them, but this time it was quickly. Both of them turned to the noise and saw a guard running over to them.

"What is it?" asked Rain right away.

The guard looked at Kitana while trying to catch his breath. "I have come with a message from your mother."

"My mother?" Kitana asked surprised. "Did something happen?"

The guard caught his breath again. "She said to come to you right away so I ran. I'm here to inform you that the man you found last week has regained consciousness."

Kitana was surprised and delighted at the same time about the news. She had thought it would be much longer to hear this news, not this soon.

"That's is wonderful to hear!"

"Yes," the guard continued. "We have told him that he was at the Edenian royal castle and has requested the presence of the royal family. Your mother is already up there."

"I'll head up there right away." Kitana turned to Rain. "I will talk to you soon Rain." Then, she began to head back into the castle. Rain watched her head to the entrance and went in. Once she was inside, he muttered to himself;

"I know Princess…I already can see it happening…you will end up falling for _him._"

When Kitana got inside the castle, she began to run up to the guest room. She wanted to do so once she began to leave the garden, but with Rain there, she decided to walk so that she didn't show him that she was excited about the stranger's awakening. She passed some of the servants who were cleaning the castle. Some looked at her with curiosity as she passed.

Though the run up to the guest hall was only two minutes, it felt like forever to her. She was finally going to be able to learn more about who this man was, to finally have the answer to the questions which have been lingering in her mind for days since she found him.

She reached the guest hall and stopped herself from running, remembering the two guards who were guarding the door to his room. She briskly walked over to the door. The guards bowed to her before letting her in.

Kitana went inside. The first thing she saw was Queen Sindel sitting on the armchair with a big bowl of hot water next to her on the nightstand. Kitana walked closer and finally got the glimpse of the now-awakened man. He was still lying down in the position that he was in for the past week, but his eyes were opened. When she looked at his eyes, she was surprised to see that they were all white, just like her mother's.

'Perhaps he too was once tainted like my mother,' she thought.

Sindel turned and found her daughter standing by her. "Kitana, you've come."

Kitana walked closer to them. The stranger slowly reached his hand out to her. Then, he spoke his first words to her.

"You are the Princess, am I correct?"

Kitana smirked as she heard the sound of his voice, which was deep and brisk, though they hinted that he was still groggy from his deep sleep. She reached her hand to him and they shook hands. "Yes, but you may call me Kitana."

After shaking hands, Kitana sat down on the edge of the bed by his legs. She then looked over at her mother. "What does he know so far?"

"Just our names and that we are the royals of the castle," Sindel replied with a smirk. "Oh yes, and that you were the one who saved his life."

"Yes," the man spoke again. "I meant to thank you for that Kitana."

"It was a pleasure," Kitana said.

Sindel took a cloth that was in the bowl and placed it over the man's forehead. "Many of us in this castle have been very curious about you. We know you haven't been awake that long, but…"

"You want to know more about me?" the man asked.

"Well, yes, but that is up to you. You don't have to speak about it now."

The stranger nodded. "I don't mind."

He began to sit himself up, but Kitana stopped him. "Don't, you still need to recover."

"It's fine, this isn't the first time I've received wounds like these." He sat himself up a little. As he did, the two women took his pillows and lifted them up a bit to give him better comfort in his new position. As soon as he settled, he began to tell his story;

"I'm with the Outerworld Investigation Agency in Earthrealm. I'm there as a free agent temporally settling down after my many years of traveling as a swordsman. While with the OIA, a human-like beast had invaded the agency. He escaped through a portal and I went after him. Of course, that is how I got here. In the woods, I battled him, but he took me down and left me for dead. Last thing I remember was hearing footsteps."

"That must've been mine," Kitana said. "You've must've lost consciousness just as I found you."

"I suspected you were from Earth," Sindel said as she removed the cloth from her head and dipped it into the bowl again to let it soak. "We suggest that you stay another week to let you completely recover. After, you may stay as long as you like."

The man nodded. "Thank you."

Kitana looked over at him again. "Funny. Do you know a Sonya Blade?"

The man's face produced a stunned look. "Yes, she was the one who recruited me. How do you know her?"

"We met in a tournament years ago. Guess it's not just a small world, it's a small universe."

The man barely smirked. "I guess so."

"Now," Kitana continued. "It seems that all of the questions lingering in our minds have finally been answered except one…what is your name?"

The man rubbed his head a little before responding. "It's Kenshi."

Kenshi rubbed his head more. "My blindfold, where is it?"

"Blindfold?" asked Sindel confused.

"I think I know what he's talking about," said Kitana as she got up. She went to the nightstand on the other side of the bed and picked up the red fabric that had been sitting there for days. She handed it over to Kenshi. "Here you go."

Kenshi took the fabric into his hands and unfolded it. Then, he placed it over his face and around the rest of his head before tying a knot behind it. The mother and daughter watched. It was at that moment that they realized where it was placed. It wasn't just around his forehead. It was around his eyes!

No wonder he called it a blindfold.

"You…you are blind aren't you?" Sindel asked quietly.

Kenshi nodded. "For years now." He slowly slid his body back to where his spine would be flat again. "I'm feeling drowsy. I need some rest."

Sindel got up. "We'll leave you now. Come my daughter. Supper should be served soon." She looked at Kenshi. "If you need anything, my guards are just outside the door. They will be out there until you are able to get out of bed."

"Thank you again," Kenshi answered.

The women began to leave. As they did, Kitana looked over at Kenshi one more time. She had thought that she would leave the room with answers, but now she left the room with more questions than ever.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Three days later…

The servant Lilah entered Kenshi's room with a tray full of pancakes covered in maple syrup and a piece of butter right on top of each pancake. A cup of orange juice also stood on the tray. Kenshi was able to smell the food from down the hall. Lilah stop just a foot from his bed.

"Good morning Kenshi," she said. "I fixed you breakfast this morning."

"That's kind of you," Kenshi replied.

Lilah smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see that. Kenshi sat up a little. Then, Lilah placed the tray in front of him. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will," Kenshi answering with a small smile. Lilah nodded and made her way out the door.

Kenshi took the utensils on the tray, cut up a few pieces of a pancakes, then took a bite, filling his mouth with a warm, sweet taste. He didn't remember the last time he had food this good, and he planned on taking his time.

When he was almost done, he heard a knock on the door. Since becoming blind, Kenshi's other senses have sharpened and he was able to sense the littlest things better than the average human. Each individual had their own type of smell, one that was hardly known to many of course. Kenshi smelled the sweet aroma on the person who had just knocked on his door. It also had a hint of a flowery type scent, which he guessed was perfume. A female had knocked, and he knew which female it was.

"Princess Kitana."

Kitana's eyes widened a bit in shock. _'How did he know it was me?'_ she thought a bit nervously.

"Um, yes it's me," she said. "How did…"

"I know?" Kenshi finished for her. "My other keen senses heightened since the day I became blind."

"Ah," Kitana replied. She walked closer to her and sat in the armchair that was still there at his bedside. "How is breakfast?"

"Very good. I don't remember the last time I had something this good."

Kitana chuckled a bit. "It's all right to me. Guess I'm getting bored of the same type of cooking after many years here."

"Back when I was traveling," Kenshi said. "I hunted for food. It was either meat or fruit from trees, depending on where I was. Sometimes, I would wish I just had a regular meal, but that didn't really cross my mind that much. You're lucky to get meals like these everyday."

"Yeah," Kitana replied.

Silence fell between the two before Kenshi spoke again. "How was your morning?"

"It was all right," the Princess answered. "I had some breakfast after getting ready and then I went for a little stroll around the garden."

"A garden huh? Must be a very nice one."

"It is. My mother has been tending it for years. She doesn't let anyone else do it, not even me." Kitana let out another small chuckle.

"Your mother must be a very dedicated Queen," Kenshi commented.

"She is. After my father died…and other things happened…my Mother became very independent. Sometimes, she does a little more than the servants do during the day. Edenia has been doing very well without a king. Sometimes, I do wish Mother found herself happiness, you know?"

"Yeah," Kenshi sighed a little. He took a sip of his orange juice, then spoke. "Was it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Edenia."

Kitana smirked as she tried to find a very good way to describe her home world. A handful of times has she been to Earth, and there was a part of it that reminded her of home. She looked at Kenshi. She knew that he became blind _while _he traveled, so she knew describing it to him wouldn't be too difficult.

"Have you ever been on a large field full of countless flowers, the grass is greener than you could imagine? The sky was so blue without a single cloud there? The mountains were high, but without that snow tip? In the sunset, the sky had that purple tint to it, only here it was even during the afternoon? And the water was so clear you could see everything?"

Kenshi stayed quiet for a moment, collecting thoughts of things he was once able to see. After a while… "Yes, I have."

Kitana smiled. "That is what Edenia is like."

-

Later that night…

The butler of the house answered the door after it was knocked several times. Standing by the door was a messenger dressed in his red and black attire.

"Good evening," the messenger said. "I have a message for Queen Sindel from the Ambassador."

The butler put his hand out. The messenger handed the message to him.

"I will hand this over to the Queen immediately," the butler insured.

They bid farewell. The butler shut the door and made his way to the dining quarters. Queen Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Rain, and some other off-duty guards sat around for dinner.

"My Queen," the butler said. Everyone became quiet to let the two of them talk. "I have a message for you sent from the Ambassador."

Sindel stood up and walked over to the butler. She took the note from him, opened it up, and read it. After reading through, an excited grin spread across her face.

"What is it mother?" Kitana asked with curiosity.

"You won't believe this!" Sindel cried. She then read the letter to everyone outloud;

_Dear Queen Sindel:_

_I have received word from one of my spies in Outworld of a surprising turn of event in their world. An assassin apparently made their way into the Emperor's castle undetected and did not leave any traces whatsoever. I am happily to inform you that Outworld's Emperor, Shao Kahn, is dead. This too has taken me by surprise. _

_This means that our world of Edenia is safe. We no longer have to worry about the rumors that have been spreading around. Even if they were true, I highly believe we no longer have anything to worry about. I will be pulling my spies out of that dreaded world tomorrow. Also for tomorrow, I would like to discuss new positions for our guards. I will talk to you soon my Queen._

_Sincerely,_

_Ladislas Zietek,_

_Ambassador._

Once Sindel was finished with reading the letter out loud, everyone in the room rejoiced with happiness. News like this did not come everyday.

"I believe this calls for a celebration," said Jade. "We don't need any more worry on our shoulder."

"Indeed," said Rain smiling at Kitana. Kitana saw this and smirked back.

"I will have invitations made," mentioned Sindel. "We will have a masquerade party in two days."

"A masquerade!" cried Jade. "That sounds lovely. We get to wear dainty masks!"

"I look for it," said Rain, though not too excited about dressing up.

Everyone in the room discussed more plans for the masquerade.

**A/N: I know, a not-so-great chapter, but it holds a bit of importance for later chapters. As you know now, Shao Kahn will not be the main bad guy of the story (and no the 'Deadly Alliance' did not kill him XP). The next chapter will be more interesting than this chapter.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Two mornings later…

Princess Kitana walked down the quiet halls of the castle. She made her way to the back door, which lead her to her mother's beautiful garden. Some would have thought she was heading there to do her usual strolling, but just by the mask she wore over the bottom half of her face indicated that she was going out to do her martial arts training.

Just behind the garden was a small dojo where the guards and the royals themselves would train themselves. Kitana preferred her practices just after dawn. Normally, the guards trained themselves between the late morning to just before midnight. Kitana figured that the guards don't believe that it was best to train early in the morning since it prepared not only your body, but your mind for the incoming day.

Tonight was the masquerade party. Kitana prepared her dress and dainty mask, which was hanging on a hanger which hung on to the front part of her closet door. Sometime in the afternoon, the cosmetologists would come in to do her hair and make-up. Kitana didn't mind about the make-up part…it was the hair part she was not looking forward to. Her mother always hired the same cosmetologists she considered 'the best.' Kitana, however, didn't agree on the hair part. Last time, they had pulled her hair back so tightly she had thought all of her hair would be pulled out when she took the bands out.

Kitana's knee-high boots clicked against the stone walkway as she walked through the path which would lead her to the dojo. She wore a purple swimsuit-like attire which gleamed in the sunlight. The seam was opened on each side of her waist secured by black laces crossed over one another and the straps wrapped around her upper arms exposing every inch of her shoulder. A black belt was also secured around her waist by a gold buckle and matching wristbands and a choker around her neck. Her hair was tied back in gold bands leave one small strand on the side of her face. This attire was one of Kitana's favorites, which was a surprise to most since she mostly wore blue. But it was one that was most comfortable in fighting in.

Soon, she reached the dojo. Since the walls from the inside and out were made of sheets, you could easily see a shadow from the outside if there was someone training inside. When she was close enough, she was about to see a shadow training inside, much to her dismay.

Kitana had two options now; wait until the person inside was finished, or train in the garden, which she only did once in a blue mood. She was about to do so, but then her curiosity got the best of her. Her mind began to wonder who was there training in the dojo this early in the morning. She knew her mother would train _after_ breakfast, Jade was far from a morning person, and Rain was on duty in the front of the castle. She figured it was one of the guards. So, she walked herself closer to the entrance. The sliding wooden door was partially opened. Kitana took a couple of steps and took a peak inside.

She was completely surprised when she saw that the person who was training in the room was not a guard…it was Kenshi! Kitana bit her lip. She knew he still had to stay in bed for another few days before he can even walk down the hallway. She wanted to protest, but then she found herself watching his Katas training.

Kenshi moved himself around in a very slow, rhythmic pace in full concentration. Not one sound, low or loud, could distract him now. He wore the same attire Kitana had found him in when he was barely alive. Behind him was his sword in it's scabbard.

The meditation went on for some time before he straightened himself up. He stood there for another moment before he said, "You can come in now Princess."

Kitana stood there a bit stunned for a moment before stepping inside. She smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Kenshi smirked a little. "I do need my training. Can't go a day without it."

"Me either. Actually, I haven't trained a day since the day I found you."

Kenshi then slowly unsheathed her sword. "So you do train. What style?"

Kitana smirked, realizing his intention the moment he took out his katana. She kneeled down a bit to reach for her two weapons, where were sheathed by two small scabbards where were buckled around her boots. She took them out and opened up what one would have thought were ordinary blue Chinese fans. But these fans were far from ordinary. In each fold, when opened up, sharp blades stuck out at the ends. The entire fans themselves were made out of steal, allowing the Princess to take on an enemy with any type of weapon, even ones like Kenshi's.

"I trained in both Eagle Claw and Ba Gua," Kitana answered. "Ever since I could remember. How about you?"

The two began to slowly circle around each other preparing themselves for their very first sparring session together. After a brief moment, Kenshi finally replied, "Tai Chi and San Shou. I also know some Judo from a friend in Special Forces."

After the answer, both of them ran towards each other and swung their weapons. Both of their weapons collided with one another. From there, they went back and forth, their weapons colliding each time, either of them without missing.

At one point, they stopped, both weapons leaning against one another. Kitana looked at Kenshi's face, his red blindfold covering his eyes. _'My, he's so handsome up close,'_ she thought. Then, she realized what she was thinking about and quickly shook the thoughts out of her head before rearing back. The began their spar again, both of them either playing offense or defense.

This went on for another minute before they stopped, their weapons leaning into one another again. Kenshi spoke this time. "You're good. You must've been taught by the best."

Kitana sighed to herself. Of course, he didn't know about her past. Perhaps he will one day. Her answer; "You could say that. I assume you too have been trained by the best."

The spar began again. This time, Kenshi managed to knock one of Kitana's fans out of her hands. This stunned her for a second before she regained her composure. Now wasn't the time to hesitate even if this was only a sparring session, especially when weapons were involved.

Kitana used her remaining blade to block his movements. When she was just about to block, but then to her surprised, Kenshi raised his free hand and made a small spin. This happened so fast for Kitana and she did not realize what just happened until she found herself leaning back against the front of him, his blade a half of foot from her neck. His free arm was wrapped around her locking in her arms, giving her less of a chance to free herself.

Kenshi then whispered in her ear. "My father trained me since I was young. He was one of the best swordsmen of all of Japan."

To hear him whisper in her ear sent a chill up the Princess' spine. She was sure he was able to sense her curiosity for him at this point. For a moment, she stayed in her spot, enjoying that moment wrapped around him. She was surprised to feel her heart skip a beat then.

Perhaps she was now really beginning to develop feelings for him. She signed to herself again. How could she fall for something like him? Eventually he would leave the castle to return to where he belonged.

She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and managed to get out of his grip. She kept her hand on his arm and, without thinking, twisted herself behind him and flipped him. He landed hard on the ground and as he did, he let out a painful hiss and let go of his sword. Apparently, his now fully-healed wound still hurt him.

Kitana, now realizing what she had just done, dropped her fan blade and quickly bended to him. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, are you okay!"

Kenshi let out another hiss again before catching his breath. "Yeah I'm…owe, that was painful."

"I'm so sorry!" Kitana said again frantically. "I wasn't thinking at all! Maybe we shouldn't have sparred at all! Here, let's get you back to bed."

She was about to help him up, but Kenshi lifted his arm blocking her from helping him up. He slowly got himself up and picked up his sword, putting it back in his scabbard. "It's all right Princess, I'll be all right. Besides, I started the spar. Do not blame yourself for any of this."

Kitana sighed with a bit of relief just by the face that he forgave her. "Please," she said. "Call me Kitana."

Kenshi slightly turned his head to her and smirked a bit. Kitana picked up her fans and put them back in her own scabbard when Jade came in. "There you are Kitana. I was…" then she noticed Kenshi. "Well, hello there."

Kenshi replied with her with a single nod.

"Good morning Jade," Kitana said. "I am assuming breakfast is ready."

Jade smiled at her best friend. "Yes, it is indeed. I will meet you down at the quarters." Then she left.

Kitana looked over at Kenshi again. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Kenshi rubbed his stomach a bit from the bit of pain that was still there. "I will, but I don't think I'll be eating much."

"That is fine."

They both slowly made their way out of the dojo to head inside for breakfast.

-

The sun had set for the night, but that didn't mean the day was over. All the royals, riches, and politicians of Edenia gathered at the castle tonight dressed in gowns and tuxedos, each wearing their own unique masks. Tonight was a celebration. They weren't just celebrating the final fall of Shao Kahn, the now former deceased Emperor of Outworld. They were also, most importantly, celebrating Edenia's freedom.

Kitana entered the party with Jade. They looked around at the large crowd as the orchestra played entertaining the guests.

"Wow," said Jade. "Everyone is here!"

"I know," replied Kitana with a smile. "According to Mother, everyone has been looking forward to this evening."

Kitana began to look around more, her face covered in her blue masked filled with small matching colored feathers and sparkling diamonds. Her evening gown was of a pastel blue held up by spaghetti straps, her entire back bare. The bottom of her dress was spread a bit considering there were about three layers of fabric. Just like many of her clothing, it gleamed in the light. Her hair, not done tightly this time, was up in a single high bun held by Chinese chopsticks.

Jade wore a simple forest green evening gown which was only one lair of fabric. It wrapped around her body enough to reveal her shape. Her matching mask had feathers around the edges. Both ends were shaped like a bird's wings. Her hair was done the same way as Kitana's.

"Ah!" cried Jade. "There's the concession stands. I'm so thirsty."

Kitana heard Jade and turned to her. "Go ahead, I'll meet you over there."

"Awe, okay." Jade made her way to the table full of drinks.

Kitana began looking around again. There was a certain someone she was looking for.

Just before the cosmetologists came over, Kitana had asked Kenshi to come to the masquerade. It took a while to convince him to go. He wasn't sure about it since he knew he wasn't going to know anyone at the masquerade. Finally, he decided to go, especially since he's never been to a party before. Sindel had already provided him with a tuxedo and a mask.

'_I wonder if he even came,' _she thought feeling a bit disappointed.

It was then that there was a small sound of a glass being hit by an object. Since it was a big party, it took a while for everyone to get settled and quiet. Sindel had made the noise. She stood halfway up the steps so that the entire party could see her.

Sindel smiled at everyone. "Thank you all for coming to this wonderful masquerade tonight. I glad to see all the familiar and new faces here. As many of you know, the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, has be demised. For many years, he has made attempts to take over our home world. Even though he had managed to do so at one time, we have prevailed and freed ourselves from his grasp. Now that he has fallen, our would of Edenia is officially free. We never again have to worry about the rumors we hear. We never again have to worry about the Outworld army invading our world. Never again will we ever have to worry." The Queen of Edenia raised her glass filled with red wine. "To freedom!"

Everyone with cups in their hands raised them as well. All cried at once, "To freedom!"

Afterwards, everyone resumed to what they were doing and the music began playing again.

Kitana was just about to head to the concession stand when he spotted Kenshi just entering the party. He wore the black tuxedo that was given to him. On his face, he wore a red mask, the 'eyes' covered by black fabric. Kitana smiled. It was a simple attire, and it suited him well.

It was then that she thought back on the spar. Just before he placed her in that hold, he had done something to her when he spun his arm around a bit. It had happened so fast, she didn't realize what happened. In fact, she didn't even think about it once in the aftermath.

As she thought of this, Kenshi had sensed her and walked over to her. "There you are Kitana," he said. "Sorry I'm late."

Kitana left her thoughts behind and looked over at the swordsman. His dark hair was done much neater than it was before. She smirked, "That's quite all right Kenshi."

"It is good so far? The party?"

Kitana shrugged. "It's all right, I haven't been here that long."

Then, the thoughts of the sparring session from this morning came back to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That thing you did before when we sparred…before you got me in that hold…what exactly did you do?"

Kenshi tried to withhold his smirk. "Oh, you don't know…I'm also a telekinetic."

Kitana's mouth dropped opened a bit. "You cheated! Your lucky that wasn't a real fight or I'll…I'll…"

She didn't even finish her statement as Kenshi chuckled. "Well Kitana, I can't let my powers go to waste either."

Kitana smiled. "Well next time you do that, I'll perform my infamous fan lift move."

"Fan lift?"

"You'll know soon enough."

They spent most of the evening together drinking wine and discussing their childhood. They had even talked to Ambassador Zietek and both his daughters Tanya and Heather. As Kitana and Heather talked about the celebration, Kenshi keen senses heightened. He began to detect something within Tanya, but he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't have time to figure it out when Queen Sindel came over to him.

"Kenshi, I'm so glad you came," Sindel said. "I hope that you are enjoying yourself."

Kenshi nodded once to her. "I'm indeed enjoying this party your highness. I didn't think I would be comfortable here, but your daughter has shown great hospitality."

"Lovely," replied Sindel. Then, a couple of more guests came up to her, ending the conversation.

After the chat with Heather, Kitana and Kenshi made their way to the outer edge. It took a while since so many wanted to talk to the Princess of Edenia. Kitana, being polite, briefly talked to each guest who came to her. Finally, they made it to a spot where they would be less noticed.

"So," said Kitana. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much," Kenshi replied. "I apologize if I seem to be following you around."

"Actually, I don't mind at all. Besides, everyone would look at you and think you are my bodyguard, my protector. Trust me, it's a very good thing in their eyes."

"I guess that's good then," he said with a smirk.

It was then that Rain came over to her dressed in his tuxedo and black mask. Kitana was surprised to see him here. "Rain! Wow, I didn't think you would be here."

"Your mother asked me to take the day off to come here tonight," Rain said. "Are you enjoying yourself Princess."

"Yes indeed Rain. How about yourself?"

"Well, it was all right…but I think it's gotten better now." Then, Rain put his hand out. "Would you care for a dance with me Princess?"

Kitana smirked at Rain. She didn't get the chance to dance at all tonight, something she liked to do once in a while. She turned to Kenshi, but before she spoke, he said, "I'll be fine Kitana. I need to get a drink anyways."

"Okay," Kitana replied. She took Rain's hand and the two walked over to the dance floor. Rain wrapped his arms around her slim body. He brought himself closer to her and placed his cheek next to her's. Kitana rested her arms on his shoulders.

The two were silent for a bit Then, Rain spoke, "I'm glad this is all over with Outworld. I have waited for this day for quite sometime."

"Me too," Kitana answered. "Our home is free now." She then shifted her brown eyes to Kenshi, who was just making his way to the concession stand to get a drink.

They danced a bit more before Rain whispered to her; "You're beautiful tonight Princess."

Kitana swallowed a bit as she heard then. She was only about to say, "Thank you." Her eyes kept gazing at the blind swordsman.

Rain spoke again. "Princess Kitana…I wonder…is now the right time to offer my proposal?"

Kitana's eyes widened a bit, but even if Rain saw this, it would have gone unnoticed. She had almost forgotten about this.

When she didn't speak right away, Rain moved his head to see her. "Kitana…I love you…I promise to protect you, always, if you let me."

Kitana looked into Rain's eyes. She saw that he was telling the truth…but she could see, deep down, his inner rage which he has held inside of him for so long.

But then, he would always be there. He would never leave her.

"Yes," Kitana said. "I accept."

A small smile spread across Rain's face. Then, to a bit of her surprised, he brushed his lips against her lightly and briefly before placing his cheek on hers again, holding her closer to him than before.

Kitana felt safe in Rain's arms. But even if he did love her…even if he would always be there, she couldn't help but to keep her gaze at the swordsman by the concession stand…


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The morning sun raised itself into the clear skies of Edenia creating various different colors. Most people in the villages around the kingdom were still slumbering away, but some had come up bright and early for early morning chores.

Princess Kitana had managed to sneak her way out of her room once again that morning just before dawn. She had been up most of the night thinking about what had happened last night at the masquerade ball, especially about her time with Rain. After the slow dance they had shared, Rain spent the remainder of the night with her. Kitana had tried to return to Kenshi, but Rain had wanted it to be just him and her. Kenshi had left the party when he got the idea that she was with someone else.

The one thing that Kitana was thinking about the most was the short but tender kiss Rain gave to her. Kitana had been frozen in her place and did not even bother to return the kiss. It was the only kiss that they had shared that night.

She stared off towards her favorite view of the small village down the cliffs below with the large body of water next to it while sitting on a large rock. The wind softly blew in her face forcing her to hold on to the hood of her dark cloak.

'_Did I make the right decision in accepting Rain's proposal?_' she thought with a small sigh.

It was then that she heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. After a few moments of this, Kitana slowly reached for her left boot to the handle of her fan blade thinking to be an intruder ahead. She stayed still until the footsteps were much closer. She quickly whirled around holding out her blade. To her surprised, she heard the suddenly clinging of steel against steel as her blade hit another weapon. Kitana regained her composure and looked up at who was in front of her.

"Kenshi…" she could only say.

"I have been searching for you Kitana," Kenshi said placing his sword back in his scabbard behind his back.

Kitana looked at him for a minute. She closed her fan blade up and placed it back in it's scabbard on her boot. A bit of angry developed within her as she looked back at Kenshi. "Why did you follow me!" she demanded.

Kenshi was surprised to hear her sudden tone of voice. "I'm sorry Kitana but-"

"I'm sick of everyone thinking of me being a helpless poor little Princess! I don't need my mother sending out escorts every time I go out, I don't need to tell every detail of where I'm going, and I don't need everyone asking me if I'm all right when nothing happened!"

"Kitana-"

"So what, did my mother send out for me? Did you want to-"

Before she finished, Kenshi finally spoke over her. "I followed you because you weren't in your room when I came to see if you wanted breakfast and I went looking for you even after that knowing you went here-"

Now it was Kitana's turn to speak over him. "Well couldn't you wait until I was-"

"I didn't want you to end up the way you found me!"

That ended it with Kenshi gasping for breath for saying his last statement in one quick breath. Kitana looked at him again now feeling awful about not letting him speak before going on her ranting.

"I'm, I'm sorry Kenshi," she finally said after a moment of silence. "It's just I'm tired of everyone thinking of me still being a child."

"At least you have people who care about you," Kenshi replied. "Would you rather have people around you who care about you than to have none at all?"

Kitana sighed as she sat back down on the rock. "You're right. I guess sometimes, I take things for granted. I can be so naïve sometimes."

Kenshi sensed a log next to the rock. He slowly made his way to it and sat down being a couple of feet away from the Princess. "So what brought you here early in the morning?"

Kitana looked down at her hands. "I usually come here to think, especially after a night of getting hardly any sleep."

"Do you care to tell me what is on your mind?" Kenshi asked with curiosity.

The Princess stayed quiet for a minute before replying. "Rain and I are, sort of, together now. He had asked me during the masquerade ball to be his lady. I had accepted…but I wonder if it's the right decision."

"He seems like an honorable man. Why the sudden second thoughts?"

"I…well…he is indeed a fine gentleman, very dedicated in his duty as General and I admire him for that. The thing is…there is another side of him, a rage that may be forever burned within him. His father was once an Edenian General and was killed by the former Outworld Emperor himself. Rain had once serve the Emperor until he found out what he had done to his father. Since then, Rain served the Edenian army to redeem himself from his sins. His promotion to General served him well. But even so, the rage is still branded in him and would get angry even over the littlest things."

"So, you are afraid that you may do the wrong thing and that he would end up hurting you?" asked Kenshi.

Kitana gulped. "You know…I never even thought about him hurting me because of his rage. He does try to hold everything in front of Mother and I, the other guards have told us that."

"But you never know Kitana…what if he does something to you without thinking? I'm not saying you should leave him, but I'm just giving you a precaution."

"I don't know," Kitana sighed. "My Mother had always wished for me to be with someone and to never be alone like she had been these many years. I want to grant her wish, but it's so hard because men only want me for the treasures. Rain is not like that, but, well, you know."

"Just follow whatever you desire," Kenshi said. "It's the best way for one's happiness."

Kitana smirked after his advice. "Thank you for listening."

-

The day came and went like a light, so it seemed. The sun had set for the day again leaving behind a dark beautiful sky with countless stars.

In the back portion of the castle was what was called The Sky Room. This room was a circular one with the floors made of tile and the columns made out of concrete holding up a roof. It looked like a large version of a gazebo. The only items in the room were countless numbers of plants watered by the servants everyday along with a large red rug under a coffee table, two black leather chairs and a matching couch, all which were covered by plastic by 9pm.

It was here that Kitana joined General Rain for tea. They had not seen each other all day due to his long-hours of duty to guard the castle from intruders. After his duty ended for the day, he requested to Queen Sindel for her daughter to join him in the Sky Room for tea. This was about two hours ago. Kitana accepted the request and now they sat on the couch, the ivory teacups and pot on the coffee table.

"How has your day been?" asked Rain as he grabbed a cup of tea and sipped some into his mouth.

Kitana did the same and took a sip before placing it back on the table. "It was fine, thank you."

"Same here. The men and I were discussing about the ball last night. Though a ball dance is not something in our agenda, it was a fine party last night. Don't you agree?"

"Um, yes it was," Kitana replied nodding.

She quietly sighed to herself. She suddenly found herself not wanting to even think about the masquerade. Sure, it was a fabulous party, but once Rain came into the picture, she found herself trying to shake the images out of her mind.

'_Perhaps I don't care for Rain as much as I thought,_' she thought feeling a bit guilty for putting the General in this position. '_Why in the world did I accept his purposal?_'

The reason soon came…it was all because Rain had promised he would always be there, unlike the other men she had been with in the past. But would he actually keep his promise. Should she have just neglected the promise and went on with the relationship anyways instead of worrying about it?

Then, there was the blind swordsman who she had found near death only two weeks ago. '_Has it already been that long?_' she thought. There was something about Kenshi, something she just couldn't pinpoint, but whatever it was, it was drawing her to him and farther away from…everything else.

It was then that she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Kitana looked over at Rain. While she was deep in her thoughts, he had decided to take the chance to put his arm around her.

"You seem to be deep in your thoughts," Rain exclaimed. "Is anything the matter?"

Kitana immediately shook her head. "No, it has been quite a long day."

"It has indeed." Then, Rain leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Kitana. I don't think anything else is as beautiful."

Kitana only managed to smirk. Then, to another surprise, Rain placed his hand on her leg and slightly rubbed it a bit. This was starting to make Kitana a bit uncomfortable.

"Rain…aren't you moving a little too fast?"

Rain looked at her. Kitana immediately bit her lip as she saw the rage in his eyes again, but she could tell he was trying to remain his composure.

"I think this is a good pace." Then, Rain began to lean over to kiss and used his other hand to reach for one of her breasts. Kitana gasped and quickly got up.

Rain looked up at her a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

Kitana tried to find the words. "I, eh, just realized that, I, eh, need to be in bed early tonight. Mother wanted me to speak to her about something important. I'm sorry to cut this short."

Before Rain could protest, she dashed her way to the staircase and made her way down. She was only halfway down when she heard a loud angry-like crash in the Sky Room.

-

Instead of heading off to bed for the night, Kitana went into her large private bathroom to take a long bubble bath. She surrounded herself with scented candles making the room smell like flowers.

She leaned her head against a bath pillow and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind from any thoughts that may try to appear. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

The sleep was not a long one, but it sure seemed like it. In her dream once again were the shadows battling each other in battle. All she could see were the shadows in front of the red background. Kitana tried to cry out, but no sound came out.

When Kitana woke up, her head had been submerged under water. She quickly got her head out and gasped for breath as some of the water splashed out of the tub and on to the floor. Kitana looked around the room as she tried to catch her breath.

'_The dream,_' she thought a bit shaken. '_It felt so real this time…_'

She stayed in the tub for another minute before emerging out of the tub. She dried herself off, wrapped herself in her blue silk robe, and drained out the tub. Normally, she would let the servants clean out the bathroom, but she had decided to do it herself this time. She needed to keep herself occupied for a bit. Besides, the servants would highly appreciate this.

Once she was done, she left the bathroom and returned to her room. She got herself dress in her nightgown. Just as she was about to tuck herself in, a knock was heard at the door nearly startling her.

"Coming!" she called out. Kitana quickly dressed herself back in her robe and tied the robe closed. She walked over to the door and was surprised to see Kenshi on the other side.

"Kenshi," Kitana said with a little smile. "What brings you here?"

Kenshi smirked a little. "I heard you come in here and thought I'd come by to say good night."

Kitana suddenly felt her heart skip a beat a bit as he said this. Other than Jade and Sindel, no one else had come by just to say goodnight.

"That's very kind of you," she said.

The smirk on Kenshi's face faded. "Is something the matter?"

Kitana looked down the halls to see if anyone was down there. She brought Kenshi inside and locked the door behind her. They moved away from the door and stood next to the balcony.

"I've been having these visions," Kitana began. "It has been very constant the past few weeks. I see these figures in black fighting one another and the only other color I see is red. I…I feel like it's a sign…that…that something bad is going to happen…"

Kenshi sighed a bit. '_She seems haunted by so much,_' he thought. '_I really hope she finds peace someday._'

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they are just nothing. Maybe they were events of your past…or perhaps your past life."

"I know…but I have this horrible feeling that something is going to happen."

Then, without thinking, Kitana threw her arms around Kenshi. When she did realize it, she wondered what brought her to do it. Perhaps she was desperately in need of comfort.

Kenshi too was surprised by her sudden embrace and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Kitana placed her chin on his shoulder and leaned her cheek on his feeling the warm fabric of his red blindfold.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Kenshi assured her as he whispered into her ear. "And if anything, I won't let anything happen."

Kitana felt completely relaxed then. "Thank you again. I'm glad I am able to talk to."

"And I am glad I am able to listen."

They kept their embrace for a bit longer. While this was all going on, Rain had stood by Kitana's door eavesdropping in on their entire conversation.

-

Somewhere In Outworld…

A single Outworld soldier walked into a large palace. The place was large, everything built with concrete. The sky above was of a dark purple with no stars.

The soldier kept himself at a good walking pace until he reached the main throne room. There was a large army there dressed in the same brown garments and silver body armor he wore.

He made himself to the thrones, where a man dressed in red sat in one of the smaller ones. The red garments were filled with yellow trimmings and designs of fires and dragons and black boots covered his feet. His hair was black and long and a goatee hung from his chin.

The soldier bowed down to the man in the throne. "Master Shang Tsung…all of the people of Edenia are now aware of the news about the Emperor's death."

Shang Tsung smirked at him and stood up. "Good." Then he cried out, "Tomorrow, we will destroy the Edenian portals…and attack!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Just a note for SaiyanWarrior: The place I described in Outworld was not Quan-Chi's fortress, it was Shao Kahn's old palace. I did read back on it and I saw where you got the idea from. Haha, I should've been a little more specific then. I wasn't planning on Quan-Chi appearing but I might consider it in later chapters, not sure yet though. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Nine

The morning sun rose from behind the tall mountains of Edenia. Not one cloud appeared in the sky and it seemed as though it was going to be a beautiful, happy day.

Little did anyone in the realm realize that hell was about to begin once again.

Quietly, the Outworld army assembled out of the Edenian Portals which were closest to the castle. All stayed as quiet as possible, not even making the sounds of breathing. The last to step out of the portal was Shang Tsung himself. He looked at every member of the army, some human, most Tarkatans. He walked over to the two Generals in command…General Reiko, a human, and General Baraka, a Tarkatan.

"What are our orders, sir?" asked Reiko.

"We will go to both the embassy and the castle first before we invade the rest of the villages. I've already ordered to have the Ambassador killed, he should be dead by now. General Reiko, take your army to the embassy. General Baraka, take your army to the castle."

"Yes sir," said Baraka in his deep, demonic voice, similar to all other Tarkatans. Immediately after, two blades quickly slid out of both of his forearms, a few drops of blood splattering out. The rest of the Tarkatans followed.

"Kill everyone on sight!" Shang ordered. "But keep Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana alive. I want them captured and brought to me unharmed. That is an order! Let's move!"

Soon enough, the entire army quietly made their way towards the castle and the embassy. Shang Tsung followed the army heading towards the embassy. He wanted to personally thank the one responsible for this event.

-

Princess Kitana had just finished dressing for the day to come. She was about to head down for breakfast when a knock on the door was heard. At first, she believed the knocking to have come from Kenshi ready to come down to breakfast with her.

"Coming!" she called out as she finished lacing the top of her blue and black swimsuit-like garment. She checked herself through a full mirror. She had on her gloves, her boots, and her hair was up in a long braid. She then went to the door and opened it. To her surprise, it was Rain.

"Rain!" she cried out a bit.

"Good morning as well," Rain said as he walked into the room. Kitana shut the door behind her and watched Rain head over to the balcony. She slowly followed him there and stood foot away from him. He didn't turn to look at her. "Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked her.

"Um, yes, it is," Kitana replied.

She quietly sighed to herself. She felt like she was a horrible relationship even if it only started two days ago.

"Rain, I have to tell you something."

He stayed quiet for a brief second. "Go on."

Kitana sighed again. "I'm sorry to do this…but, this isn't working out for me. I like you Rain, but…not like that. I'm sorry I put you in this position." Rain kept quiet again and stood still in his place looking down at the scenery outside the windows. Kitana continued, "Let's go to-"

Suddenly, and quickly, Rain turned around and slapped her across the face hard enough to knock her to the floor. Kitana looked up at him in complete shock as she held the cheek which received the hit.

"I know the truth!" Rain shouted in rage. "I heard you last night! If it wasn't for that blind man, we'd be together!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kitana screamed in frustration. "Why are you acting like this?"

Rain's answer: he began stepping towards her again ready to strike her. Kitana managed to jump up to do a backward flip. As she did, the bottom of her foot smacked Rain under his chin causing him to stumble back a bit. When Kitana straightened herself, she looked at Rain. The rage was not just deep in his eyes anymore…it spelt out all over his face.

"You bitch!" he shouted. He ran over to her to strike her with his fist, but Kitana managed to block it. Soon, they found themselves in battle, throwing punches and kicks at one another. Kitana then managed to kick Rain in the abdomen causing him to stumble back into the wall.

As he got himself back up, Kitana stood in her Eagle Claw stance ready for more. "It's too bad it I used to be Shao Kahn's assassin."

Rain almost laughed. "It's too bad I _still _work for Shao Kahn!"

Kitana became completely stunned then. "What?"

"That's right." Rain said with a sadistic grin. He slowly walked over to her. "He may had killed my father, but my father deserved it. He was nothing but a trader."

"Just like you are."

This made Rain grow more angry. He charged after Kitana again and performed a roundhouse kick. She blocked it and did one back flip.

Rain continued on with his speech. "Soon, the entire Outworld army will be invading here. And I will have the opportunity to take you into their quarters. There is only one thing I didn't lie about this whole time…I do love you."

Kitana narrowed her eyes at him with anger. "You disgusting bastard."

Suddenly, Rain put both of his hands out and a ball of purple electric energy quickly came out his palms. Kitana didn't have enough time to get out of the way and she was hit hard. She flew against the wall hitting her head in the mean time. She tried to get up after, but then Rain grabbed her and threw her across the room sending her towards the mirror. Kitana hit the mirror head first causing the mirror to shatter into many pieces. Immediately, blood trickled down her face from her head.

She tried to get up, but then found herself pinned down by Rain's body. He then whispered into her ear, "You are _mine_. You will always be mine."

-

The attack on the Edenian castle began. The Outworld army began their assault on the Edenian army guarding the castle.

"Someone warn the Queen!" one guard cried out before he was slaughtered.

Two guards head this and they both quickly made their way back into the castle and towards Queen Sindel's room. They frantically knocked on the door until Sindel opened it.

"What's wrong?" asked Sindel. She could tell the guards were panicked.

"My Queen," said one guard. "The castle is being attacked by the Outworld army."

"What?" Sindel cried out. "But I thought-"

It was then that Jade came to her. "My Queen!" she cried frantically. "I just received word from the army guarding the embassy. The Ambassador and his daughter Heather are dead and Tanya is missing! The Outworld army are also attacking there!"

It became too much for Sindel, but she tried to regain herself from fainting. She grabbed her Kwan Do. When she did, Kenshi had come up to Sindel, his katana in hand.

Before he asked about a course of action, Sindel shouted to him. "Kenshi! I have an order for you! Find Kitana and get her far away from her as you can!"

"Will you be all right?" Kenshi asked her.

"I'll be fine. We will all unite again, even if it's in the Heavens." With that, Sindel, Jade, and the guards left to fight off the Outworld army. Kenshi stood there for a brief moment before he began making his way to Kitana's room.

When he got there, he knocked the door down. He immediately sensed her on the floor hurt and Rain on top of her.

"Kitana!" he cried out.

Rain heard him then. He quickly got up and shot a purple electric energy at Kenshi. Immediately, Kenshi sensed the energy coming. He used his telekinetic powers to stop it from hitting him. Once it did, he reversed it and forced it to head towards Rain in high speed. Before Rain could react, he was hit hard. He flew out the window and fell down to the bottom of the castle.

Kenshi walked over to Kitana, who was battered and bruised. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "K, Kenshi…"

"It's all right now," Kenshi whispered as he picked her up. "I'm going to get you out of here. There's an invasion on the castle and your mother asked me to take you far away."

Kitana smirked a little. It nearly sounded like a fairy tail story. But then her smirk faded just as quickly.

Kenshi then made his way out of the room and began heading down the hall. When he reached the stairs, Kitana saw a battle in the main room, which was painted red.

It was then that it hit her. Her dreams had be trying to warn her this whole time. The scene of the battle looked just like her nightmares.

'_I should've known better.._' she thought sadly.

She realized Kenshi couldn't escape through the room without being seen. Then, an idea came to her. "Put me down, I have a plan."

"But your hurt Kitana."

"Please, I insist. I'll be fine."

Kenshi tried not to argue with her and put her down. Kitana felt a bit dizzy, but she kept her balance. "Let's get back to my room. There are patches of vines right by the balcony we can climb down. Right there behind some bushes, there's an underground passageway. We can escape there."

She took his hand and they began heading back to her bedroom. They ran through it, out to the balcony, and began climbing down the vines. As they did, Kitana prayed that Rain wasn't down there waiting to attack.

Well, it wasn't Rain who was waiting, it was a handful of Tarkatans. Kenshi jumped down and began attacking them. Kitana quickly took out her fan blades and attacked the remaining ones.

All the Tarkatans were slaughtered and the two began their way down the passageway. They crouched down a bit to match the height of the trail and began running down the dark passageway until they reach the end. Kitana pushed the plank up and went out. She checked to see if anyone was around. To her luck, it was all quiet. She stepped out, followed by Kenshi. As soon as Kenshi stepped out, two Tarkatans attempted to attack them. Kenshi decapitated one, and Kitana sliced one vertically splitting him into two.

Kitana looked back at her castle. Parts of the castle was on fire.

"Mother!" she cried out. She took a step forward, but Kenshi stopped her.

"She wanted you to escape," he said to her. "She promised that we will all unite soon."

Kitana still stared at the castle. '_I guess she did it because she knew that if she died, she would want me to escape so I can come back and continue on in her steps._'

It was then that she spotted two figures staring at the castle not too far from her. Kitana recognized the one in yellow.

"Tanya…" she whispered.

Kenshi's senses recognized the other figure. "Shang Tsung!" He unsheathed his sword and was about to go after him, but it was Kitana's turn to stop him.

"Kenshi, what are you doing?" Kitana asked a bit surprised. "We have to get out of here."

"Let me at him!" Kenshi growled.

"Kenshi please! We have to get out of here now! We can't let them see us. If you go after him now, we're both dead."

Kenshi sighed a bit and sheathed his sword back in his scabbard. "Let's go then."

They escaped into the woods unnoticed by anyone and journeyed to the farthest, most secluded town they could find…


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Kitana and Kenshi spent two days walking through the woods of Edenia looking for a village to stay in. The thing was, the particular village they were looking for had to be secluded, hidden, and hard to find. That would be a problem because how would they be able to find a place that was 'hard to find?'

Throughout most of the journey, the Princess and the swordsman did not speak a word. They knew they had gotten away from the Outworld army believe that they were currently destroying the nearby villages. Kitana thought about her Mother, her best friend, and all those she knew in the castle. She doubted that many of them escaped, but had high hopes that some managed survive, especially Sindel. Kitana held back her emotions and concentrated on helping Kenshi in their quest.

Just as the sun began to set two days after escaping the castle, Kenshi was able to sense people down a long narrow hill. "Kitana," he said. "I sense people down the hill. Do you see anything?"

Kitana peaked down from her hooded cloak. She had kept the hood over hear head to conceal her identity from anyone in fear of someone from the Outworld army seeing her. She peered around where Kenshi had sensed people. All she saw was countless green trees. That was, until she spotted a few mists of smoke rising up from the trees.

"I see smoke," Kitana replied. "Let's go down there. There may be a camp there."

Kenshi nodded and the two of them made their way down the hill. Sometimes, they would hit a very steep part of the hill. When Kitana attempted to climb down it herself, Kenshi sensed her struggle a bit and soon took her hand to help her keep her balance. Kitana was about to protest, but realized it would be no use going down herself in her high-heels. She let him help her down the hill until they reached the bottom.

Kitana looked up and was surprised to see that the mist of smoke was not from a campfire…but from the chimneys of a handful of homes. She watched as people happily went with their day which involved doing chores, talking to others, and the children playing hide and seek. She then looked around the land. They were completely surrounded by trees and mountains.

Indeed, the place was secluded, the perfect place for her and Kenshi to hide.

It was then that a few people stopped to see the two strangers standing by the edge of the village. Then, the rest of the villagers noticed and looked at them. There was no expression on any of their faces and no one was sure how to react.

Finally, Kitana moved her hand and removed the hood of her cloak revealing herself to the villagers.

"Princess Kitana!" cried one villager. Immediately, everyone got down on their knees and bowed to the Princess.

"Rise!" Kitana demanded politely. The villagers did as they were told. "There is no need to bow to me, but thank you."

"We've heard about the attack on the castle Princess," said an old man in front of the small crowd. He approached Kitana with the help of his wooden cane. He was a short, thin, bald man with his dark eyes half-opened and wore a plan orange shirt, plan brown pants, and wooden sandals on his feet. "We had thought you had perished like the others."

Kitana kept her emotions intact trying not to think about the death of those she knew. "My bodyguard and I managed to escape and are looking for a place to stay."

Kenshi tried to withhold a perplexed look that was trying to attempt to appear on his face. '_Bodyguard? Must be a cover-up…_' he thought.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us," the old man said with a small smile. Everyone behind him nodded with smirks. "And you whereabouts here will be kept guarded from outsiders if are wishing to be in hiding."

"That would be grateful," Kitana replied. "We thank you for your hospitality."

"It's not a problem. My name is Musashi. I own a house where I occupy for guests of the village. It's not a large place, but at least you two will have your own room."

"Thank you Musashi," Kitana replied forcing a smile.

She and Kenshi began following Musashi down the main pebbled walkway of the village. Kitana turned to Kenshi and whispered, "I hope you don't mind me calling you my bodyguard while we are here."

"No, I don't mind Kitana," Kenshi replied still a bit perplexed.

They soon reached the two-floored wood-made house. Light smoke came out of the chimney on the side of the house. The patio in the front was small, but it was quite welcoming with two benches and a few plants scattered around.

"You two must be very hungry," Musashi said. "Do not worry, one of the guests, Sapphire, should have dinner ready very shortly. In the meantime, I will take you two to your rooms upstairs."

The three went inside entering the living room. Musashi then took them through the kitchen. Immediately, Kenshi and Kitana smelled the pot of soup that was being made on the stove. A young woman looked over at them, her long brown hair tied back in a bun and her blues eyes bright as day.

"Hello there…oh my Princess Kitana!"

The woman was about to bow, but then Kitana said, "Don't worry, there is no need to bow to me."

She smiled at the Princess. "Okay. Are you staying here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Musashi replied. "Kitana, this is Sapphire. Sapphire, this is also her bodyguard…eh…"

"Kenshi," Kenshi replied right away.

"Nice to meet you," Sapphire replied.

"Have Keiko and Devante come home yet?" Musashi asked Sapphire.

The young woman looked in the backyard. "Keiko just came home and is teaching Cara to sew in the backyard. Devante should be home soon."

"Good. I'll be taking these two to their room now."

Sapphire nodded and continued cooking.

The three soon reached the stairs and began going up them. Musashi sighed to himself. "That poor woman. Her and her daughter Cara came here a couple of years ago after her husband left leaving them financially stable. I let them in to this house to let her catch up with her finance. She has been doing quite well now and she hopes within a year, she and Cara will be able to get their own home."

"What a story," said Kitana. "It's indeed hard for a mother to go on like that…"

"Yeah…well, here's your room." Musashi opened the door revealing their room. The room wasn't large, but it was a good size for two people to share. There were two windows covered by red drapes, wooden nightstands on either side of a Queen-size bed, a single dresser with a mirror on the left, a case of books on the right, and a large, red rug over the wooden floor. The walls were painted white on one half, and the other hand was handcrafted with linings of clean wood.

"This is a nice room," Kitana replied. "Thank you again Musashi."

"A pleasure," Musashi replied. "Dinner will be ready shortly. If you need anything, let me know."

He bid a goodbye and left to let Kitana and Kenshi to settle into their room. Kitana went over to the closet door on the left back corner of the room and opened it. In there were countless clothing hung neatly. She hoped that at least some of them would fit her. She then closed the door, sat on the bed, and looked out the window. Kenshi stood there the whole time listening to Kitana's footsteps until it stopped when she sat down on the bed. He then walked over to her and sat down next to her. He could sense her emotions deep within her and knew she was going to explode any second.

"Kitana," Kenshi replied. "You haven't said much in the last two days. I know you are trying to hide your emotions-"

"So what if I am?" Kitana said bitterly.

Kenshi was a bit surprised by her sudden outburst. "…Kitana, what I was going to say was that don't hold your emotions back. I know you are trying to be strong, but sometimes it's better."

"But it's not going to bring back last week! I lost so many people that I know and I don't even know if my mother and my best friend are still alive or not! Letting my emotions out is not going to do any good."

"I am aware of that. But I don't want you to end up being bitter an angry at everyone…like how I was before I came here."

Kitana looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Kenshi sighed. "Back when I was able to see, when I was 15, I watch my parents murdered in front of me. I may had got my revenge then, but emotions built up within me. I held him back for years and became bitter to everything and everyone and only cared about myself. You should've have to go through that Kitana."

Kitana stayed silent for a bit before speaking again. "But you've never been bitter…well, neither was Rain…"

"I know. Actually, I haven't been bitter since coming to Edenia. I guess because I am, well, was, in a peaceful environment.

"…speaking of Rain…what was he doing to you?"

The Princess sighed before telling her tale. "It turned out Rain worked for the Outworld army. I had the feeling that he was ordered to either kill me or capture me and bring me to the army. We were in a short battle, but he managed to take me down." She then drew in what seemed like a nervous breath before continuing. "Kenshi, if you hadn't come in, he would've raped me. He was talking how I only belonged to him and was just starting to peel my clothing off…"

Kenshi placed a hand over Kitana's, which rested on the edge of the bed they sat on. Kitana let herself feel the warmth and roughness of his hand.

"Thank goodness he didn't go farther," he said. "I'm glad I got there on time."

After another moment, a tear managed to escape Kitana's eye. She turned her hand upward and grasped on to Kenshi's hand. "I just wish I knew what happened to mother and Jade…I have the horrible feeling that they're…"

She then burst into more tears, covering her eyes with her free hand. Kenshi frowned a bit before taking her into his arms to let her cry in his shoulder. He stayed silent letting her release the emotions she held in for hours.

After a few minutes when she calmed down a bit, Kenshi whispered, "I promise, we will find out your loved ones whereabouts. And while we're here, I will be your protector. I won't let anyone harm you while I'm here."

Kitana managed to smile a little. "Thank you." They then heard a bell ring. Both of them assumed that it was a signal for dinner. "You know what, I'm not as hungry as I thought. I'll have something later…"

Kenshi nodded. "If there's any bread, I'll bring some up to you."

"Okay."

Kenshi managed to smirk at Kitana a little before getting up and leaving the room. Kitana watched him until he closed the door behind him. Kitana they lied back down to catch up on some much-needed rest.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Kitana had fallen asleep for hours after Kenshi left their room for dinner. She didn't wake up again until the very next morning. She was laying on her right side when she fluttered her eyes opening after leaving dreams she couldn't remember. Once she was able to adjust her vision, she looked around the quiet room and spotted a plate of food by her nightstand. Apparently, Kenshi brought up last night's dinner just like he promised, but since she didn't wake up until now, it was no longer good to eat.

The Princess sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes a bit. Then, she was able to smell the aroma of freshly cooked food from downstairs. After a few more minutes, she got out of bed and went into the closet to find something to wear. After searching, she found an simple casual dress in blue. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress, probably since she was a mere child. She stripped out of the clothing on her back and then slipped into the dress. It fit her perfectly. The dress fell to the floor and it showed off her shape. She looked in the mirror for a bit before heading down the stairs for breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw every person who lived in the house and Kenshi, who she saw helping Sapphire out with the meal. She kept her eyes on Kenshi for bit and smirked to herself. After their talk yesterday, Kitana realized that some are not who they seem to be. Before Outworld invaded the castle, she thought his life had few flaws and was noble. He was noble indeed, but deep inside, he went through as much pain and suffering as she did, but there was one difference. She has her loved ones, he doesn't.

Well, she _did_ have her loved ones.

Then, Kenshi grabbed a plate full of scrambled eggs. As he placed it on the table, he then said, "Good morning Kitana."

To hear her name then almost startled her. She then regained her composure and widened her smirk. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Princess," said Musashi pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "We were quite worried about you last night."

"I'll be all right." She then sat down next to Kenshi and Sapphire's young daughter Cara.

As everyone placed the food on their plates, Devante spoke. "Well, I am not sure if any of you heard, but they will be knocking down the old saloon today since the new one is built now. The town is hoping to replace the land with a new house. The thing is, we only had enough money for the equipment to build the saloon. We didn't realize that we were going to be building a new house. This project may take longer than expected."

From his passage, Kitana had guessed that Devante was a construction worker in the town and that he and his wife Keiko were also financially unstable.

Then, an idea popped in her head. "What needs to be done with those type of equipments?"

"Most of the stuff we'll be using is heavy," Devante replied. "We need equipment which will help up lift them with ease. Even with many men, it's impossible to lift."

"Perhaps Kenshi could be of help," Kitana suggested.

Kenshi got the idea and continued for her. "I may be blind, but my keen senses help me detect objects. I'm also a telekinesis."

Devante's wife Keiko smiled. "Can you show us?"

Kenshi's answer was lifting up the pitcher full or orange juice on the table. It was surrounded by a light blue aura and so was Kenshi's hands and head. He used his hand to guide the pitcher's movement. After a minute, he placed the pitcher down.

"That was cool!" cried Cara. "Can you lift me up later so I can fly?"

"Now now Cara," said Sapphire nervously.

"Amazing," Musashi exclaimed. "You would definitely be great help in the building process."

Devante nodded. "You would indeed. I'll give you payment for your help."

"No need to pay me," Kenshi answered.

"I insist."

When the sun completely rose into the sky, the young men of the town began to build the new house after knocking down the old saloon. Everyone watched in amazement as Kenshi placed the heavy concrete, which would be the base of the house. Kitana watched nearby from under a tree. When she wasn't watching him, she watched Cara and the other children play a game of tag.

By the evening, most of the lower portion of the house was built and the construction workers decided to call it a day. Devante gave Kenshi his payment even after Kenshi's resistance.

Once the sun was fully set, Devante invited Kenshi to join him and his buddies at the new saloon. Kitana was there with him when he was asked. Kenshi turned his head to her as though he was a child asking for his mother's permission to go play with the other children.

Kitana smirked then. "There's no harm Kenshi. Just make sure you don't come back to the house too drunk."

"I won't," Kenshi replied. Then he, Devante, and the rest of the worker began heading towards the saloon. Kitana decided to go back to the house then. When she came in, she saw Keiko playing with her violin with Sapphire and Cara dancing while Musashi watched in delight.

Kitana then wondered what peasant life was truly like. Sure, there were hard times when it came to money, but these people always seemed to make the best of it with small entertainment and they were always happy. One would think that being one of the royals was the greatest thing, but they didn't know that it would only bring unhappiness.

To most, you were either rich and sad, or poor and happy. How funny the way that works.

Kitana watched them entertained and had even danced with young Cara when she was asked. After a while, everyone grew tired and began to head off to bed.

"Awe, can't I stay up a little longer?" Cara asked disappointed.

"You need your sleep dear," Sapphire replied. "Besides, you have lessons tomorrow."

"Poo," Cara said as she followed her mother and Keiko upstairs.

Musashi stood up then and walked over to Kitana, guided by his cane. "You seemed much happier today than yesterday Princess."

Kitana slightly shrugged. "I guess I'm just trying to keep myself busy."

"It's hard, I know," Musashi replied. "When Outworld took over Edenia, I had lost my family. When we got back on our feet, I had to make the best of what remained of my life, which including this guest house. Even if seems far away now, it will get better Princess."

Kitana was silent for a minute before she spoke. "I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes. If Kenshi comes in, tell him I'll be back."

Then, without another word, she walked out of the house. Sadness showed in Musashi's old face. "So young…yet went through so much…I hope she finds peace one day." Then he began heading to his room to sleep.

Kitana wandered around the village. Some were heading back to their homes. Some of the men stumbled out drunk and singing slurred songs, but they were of no threat to any lives.

Before she knew it, she found herself in the edges of the forests. The only light she had was from the moon in the sky, which wasn't much. After a few more minutes, she was just about to turn around and return to the village when she suddenly heard a beastly-like growl behind her. She froze in her place and slightly turned her head. Three wolves stood their with their sharp teeth in show as they growled.

She gulped wondering what to do when the wolves suddenly went after her forcing her to make a run for it. She had been so full of fear that she ended up going another way and went deeper into the woods and farther away from the village.

Then, Kitana's run was stopped abruptly when she tripped over a fallen branch. "AHH!" she cried out. She scrambled to get up, but by then, the three wolves were only three feet away. They stood there barking and growling at her. One dug their paw into the ground. Kitana closed her eyes tightly preparing for her slow death.

Just before the wolves could move however, they were suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and were tossed aside. Kitana heard their cries and opened her eyes only to see them run off in fear. She looked around until she spotted Kenshi kneeling over to her.

"Kitana, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She took a deep breath. "I'm all right. I don't know how I got this far…one minute I was still close enough to see the town-"

"Don't worry about it," Kenshi replied. "All that matters is that you're all right. Come on, I'll help you back to the house."

He scooped her into his arms before she could begin standing up. She would've protested, but by then she felt herself grow tired. She needed it anyways.

Kenshi's hand was over Kitana's bare arm. Her skin was smooth like silk and to him, it seemed flawless. Just that single touch made his heart race even more than when he sensed her in danger just a moment ago. As he took her back to the house, he suddenly found himself wishing to hold her close to him and never let go…


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Though noted, this chapter is rated R towards the end.**

Chapter Twelve

For the remainder of that week, the village continued with building the new house. With Kenshi's help, they were able to get the heavier load out of the way quicker.

Everyday for that week, Kitana would watch the men of the village build while sitting underneath the shades provided by the trees around the village. Some times, when Cara was done with her education lessons, she would get the Princess to come play with her. They would fly kites and even play a game of hide and seek, a game Kitana hasn't played since before she became an assassin. She felt like a child again whenever she joined Cara.

Soon, the finishing touches were done on the house on a mid-afternoon at the end of the week. Kitana, along with Kenshi, joined the younger adults of the village at the saloon to celebrate their achievement.

Once everyone received their drinks, Devante got up on a table and made a speech;

"It's with great honor to thank you all in helping with this project. It seemed like a long road, but we made it. Hopefully, within the next few days, the house will be sold to good people. I especially want to thank Kenshi, who contributed well with the project." Devante raised his cup. "To everything!"

"To everything!" everyone cried out raising their cups and began consuming their drinks.

Music played and people danced. After getting her second drink, Kitana joined in the group dancing. Eventually, she convinced Kenshi to join, who sat in the corner enjoying his beer and listened to everyone have fun. Soon, the entire saloon danced to the small band playing and enjoying their drinks.

…

By the middle of the night, Kenshi, Kitana, Devante, and Keiko came back into the house. Sapphire and Cara were already asleep in their rooms for the night, but Musashi waited for them in the living room.

"Welcome back children," he said. "I hope you all didn't drunk too much."

"Nah, we're fine," Devante said slightly slurred.

Keiko tried her best to hold him up, but she too was quite drunk. "Eh, honey, let's go to bed now…"

They dragged themselves (and each other) up the stairs and into their room.

Kitana looked over at Musashi. "Kenshi and I are fine, we're just tipsy."

"Good good," Musashi replied. "I suggest you two should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kenshi asked curious.

Musashi laughed a little. "Tomorrow is still the weekend, so we won't really do _that_ much. Kenshi, you and Devante have been working hard all week, so we'll give you all a day full of rest. After the weekend, we'll be doing house chores."

"I see," Kitana said not liking the sound of that. "Well, we'll be going to bed now. You should get some rest as well."

"I suppose." Musashi got himself up. "Good night children." Then he went into his room.

Kenshi turned his head to Kitana and put his hand out to the side with his palm facing up. "After you?" he said with a smirk. Kitana smirked as well and began her way upstairs with Kenshi following her.

Once they reached the room, Kitana went by the stand next to the door to light up a candle. Once she was done with that, she began walking forward, but then stumbled a bit. Kenshi immediately sensed it and caught her with both of his arms. Kitana giggled like a school girl, still tipsy from the alcohol.

"You okay there?" Kenshi said with a little laugh. Hearing him laugh a little made Kitana smile. He hardly did that, but when he did, it was a pleasant laugh, as though he was letting her know things were quite well for him.

Once Kenshi helped her up, Kitana looked up at him and kept her brown eyes on him for a bit before speaking. "Kenshi…I could never figure out how to repay you."

Immediately, Kenshi knew what she meant. "Please Kitana, there is no need for you to."

"I still feel that I should. I mean, you've helped me with everything that's been happening to me. I practically owe you my life-"

Then, Kenshi put a finger over her lips. "You don't owe me anything. Come on, let us rest for the night."

"Okay…"

Neither one of them moved for a few seconds but once Kitana did, instead of heading to bed, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his for just a second.

The kiss came and went, but it still caught Kenshi by surprise. Once the kiss ended, they were as still as stone, not sure what to do next. Kitana slightly shook her head after realizing there was awkward silence. "Kenshi, I'm, I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh," Kenshi whispered and soon claimed her lips with his, sharing a much longer kiss this time. They moved their lips in a slow rhythmic motion, slightly opening and closing their mouths.

After sometime, they widened their mouths and let their tongues duel with one another. They wrapped their arms around each other more tightly, and Kitana leaned her slim body as close as she could into his lean and cut body. Kenshi slightly rubbed his hands up and down her back before using his telekinetic powers to undo the bands in Kitana's hair. Her hair soon freely fell to knee-length and he took the opportunity to stoke her wavy hair with his fingers. When Kitana felt this, she brought her hands up and began playing with his hair.

After what seemed like hours, they released their kisses to catch their breaths. Kitana looked at him a bit before reaching her hand to the back of his head to undo the red fabric over his eyes. Kenshi didn't resist as the blindfold was loosened and taken off. Kitana let it drop to the floor and stared at his pale eyes as she caressed his face with her hands. She was able to slightly see his iris' and pupils.

"Kenshi," Kitana soon said. "I was wondering…before you became blind…what color were your eyes originally."

Kenshi smirked a little. "A lot of people find it surprising when I say that they were blue. It's part of the heredity from my European side."

Kenshi then leaned in and they once again shared another passionate kiss. This time, they walked themselves over to the bed. Once they reached it, they stopped kissing and Kitana guided Kenshi as they lied down, but not before kicking off their shoes. Kitana laid on her back as Kenshi went on top of her. He played with her hair for a bit before giving her yet another passionate kiss.

A moan escaped Kitana's throat as she received the kiss. They wrapped their arms tightly once again and leaned into each other to create more fervor. Both of them could feel each other's hearts racing as they let their tongues duel once again. Soon, Kenshi slightly pulled away, much to Kitana's slight disappointment, but he soon found his way to her neck and began planting kisses along her neck line.

From there, Kitana began to have the feeling where this was all going.

…

(Beyond this point is rated R. If you are not comfortable with R-rated materials, the chapter ends here)

As he planted kisses along Kitana's neck, Kenshi began to undo the laces on her swimsuit-like outfit, which only stopped at the beginning of her abdomen. Once he was done, he slowly pulled it down just enough to expose her breasts.

From there, Kitana slowly peeled away the shirt he wore and carelessly tossed it aside exposing his well-toned torso. Kenshi lifted himself up a bit to let Kitana slowly let her hands rub over his chest and abdomen. She noted the scars on his torso, most likely from past sword duels. She then brought her hands up to his face and guided him down before planting yet another kiss.

Kitana had said kisses like this before, but with Kenshi…it was different. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but it would be later that she would realize that in the beginning, he had truly cared for her, not just because she was a Princess. From the day he woke up from near death, he had treated her like a normal human being, which was what she had truly wanted from a man.

Once again, Kenshi moved away from her lips and slowly left trails of kisses and stopped at her breasts. He put his attention on both, caressing them for a bit before planting more kisses around them until he stopped at the sensitive points, where he teased them with his lips and tongue. More than she could count that Kitana let out a moan. This last for quite a while, so it seemed, before he pulled away. He clasped onto to her one-piece clothing and pulled it down along with her undergarment leaving her fully exposed. All that was left was his pants.

When he was done, Kitana lifted herself up so that she was sitting up. She took the blanket and began pulling it over. Kenshi got the idea and began helping her until both of them were under the sheets. Once they were settled, Kenshi wrapped his arms around her waists before placing more kisses along her neck.

As he did this, a thought came to Kitana. She began to realize that so far, he was doing most of the work. She began to roll over, beginning to push him back, but he stopped her. "No," he whispered. "Let yourself enjoy it."

Kitana was about to protest, but Kenshi quickly pulled her into another deep kiss. He used one hand to run it up and down her thigh and used the other hand to caress her left breast. All Kitana could do was hold him close and, well, enjoy it.

After a while, Kitana moved her hands down. There was one thing left to do and that was to undo his pants. Kenshi let her unbuckle the belt before peeling the fabric off of him. As with his shirt, she carelessly tossed it aside. She looked under the blanket and saw that Kenshi was ready for her.

Kitana pulled him closer and shared yet another round of passionate kisses. It wouldn't be long before they would become one. Both let out a light moan after another. Kitana tried not to scream since there were other people sleeping in the house. They pushed with another, letting out all the feelings they felt for each other since they day they met. And when it all consummated, they finished. Kitana let Kenshi fall into her arms, releasing her as they wrapped their arms around each other. Kenshi laid his head just next to hers.

Kitana looked at Kenshi and stroked his cheek with the tip of her fingers. "Kenshi, please…don't ever leave me…"

Kenshi took her hand and held it. "You know I won't…I care for you too much to do that. You've changed me from the day we met. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Kitana smiled. They bid their goodnights with small kisses before falling into what was probably the best sleep they had in a long time.

**A/N: Meh, I think I pretty much put Kenshi out of character, but I don't get to write scenes like that very often. I guarantee the next chapter will be coming this week. Let's just say things are about to turn to bad.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Although some don't believe it, those who lacked vision were able to see in their dreams. This wasn't any different for Kenshi. The thing was, whenever he dreamt, it was either a nightmare or a dream that he could hardly remember. Even after the pleasure he shared with Kitana that night, a nightmare came to him.

_Kenshi could hear shrieks. He could see green-colored winds._

_"Thank you for letting me have the souls of the Warrior Kings, Kenshi," he heard a deep voice say. It was followed by an evil laugh. Then, a sword ripped through the green-colored winds causing the picture in Kenshi's mind to split in half. Then, he could hear the loud shrieks again from the souls, calling out Kenshi's name._

_'What is this?' Kenshi asked himself._

_Then, a familiar figure appeared before him. As soon as he saw him, more flashes came to him. He could never forget it…walking with an old man to a catacomb, opening an altar-like structure where he was told of a great sword inside, and the very last thing he saw which caused his blindness…the large green blast containing the souls of his forefathers._

_The figure who stood there in front of the pitch black was none other than the man who caused his blindness and the one who had taken his ancestors;_

_Shang Tsung._

"_You!" Kenshi cried out._

_Shang Tsung let out a manical laughed. "Die fool!" He took out his sword and jabbed it quickly at Kenshi._

Green blasts past his vision until it was nothing but darkness. From there, Kenshi quickly and deeply gasped for breath as he woke up from his nightmare. He felt cold sweat pouring down his face. As he caught his breath, he took his hands and wiped the sweat off of his face.

Afterward, he kept one hand over his eyes. The past came back to him again, one he hadn't thought about since he arrival in Edenia. And at one point, he found Shang Tsung while he and Kitana were escaping the castle. It was his chance for revenge, but it wasn't until later that he realized it was the worst time for it. For Kitana's sake, he had to put his personal agenda behind.

Sure, he and Kitana shared their past memories, but Kenshi only shared the ones from the first 15 years of his life before he became alone…before he endured the life of pain and suffering…before he became tricked into releasing his ancestors' souls, which Shang Tsung now had his grasps on…

Before he became blind.

Kenshi let out a sigh. He then slightly turned his head. He could hear Kitana in her slumber softly breathing rhythmically. He was relieved that she didn't wake up from his movements.

Until he met her, he couldn't remember what happiness felt like. Everything was happening to him so much that he had forgotten the good things in life. Even when he joined Special Forces, things didn't seemed lifted. It was when he found himself in the Edenian castle that things seemed peaceful for once. He always enjoyed the company of the royal family, but he enjoyed Kitana's company the most.

When the bad came, Kenshi tried his best to keep Kitana on her feet even after all that he endured. He knew deep down, the Princess did not deserve any of this.

What they shared last night was beyond anything Kenshi could ever imagine. He had his shares with two other women during his travels, but none of them were compared to what he and Kitana shared. When they became one, he immediately realized that he was Kitana's first. He felt bad, afraid to hurt her, but Kitana insisted on continuing. He knew then that he meant something to her and it got the best of him. When he fell asleep, before the nightmares occurred, he felt happiness for the first time.

As his thoughts passed his mind, he then felt Kitana slightly move under her blanket. He brought himself closer to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought up his free hand to touch her face. He stroked her cheek a bit feeling her flawless skin underneath his rough fingers.

It was then that Kitana fluttered her eyes open as she felt Kenshi's soft touch on her face. She let out a moan and when her vision cleared, she found herself face to face with him.

"Good morning," Kitana said softly.

Kenshi was a bit surprised to hear this. "Is the sun up already?"

"Yes," Kitana replied in the same volume.

Kenshi smiled a little. "Good morning as well."

Kitana smiled before leaning in to share a soft kiss with Kenshi. They held the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. Then, she brought Kenshi into a warm embrace. For quite sometime, they held each other, their bare bodies pressed against one another under the sheets.

The Princess felt a small single tear crawl down her cheek. She knew Kenshi figured it out by then, but it was her first time and she had no regrets as she fell asleep. The feelings and emotions she shared with him nearly made her cry, it was that overwhelming in a good way. He was all she had left in her life and if he left now or soon, her world would collapse.

Neither one of them knew it until later, but last night, they made an emotional connection.

Soon, they slightly pulled away from each other. Then, they once again shared another kiss, but it was longer. Not too long after, they became one once again, which seemed to last a bit longer than last night. When they finished, Kitana rested herself in Kenshi's arm, her head on his broad chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kitana looked up at him. "Well after that, it calls for a bath."

Kenshi laughed a little. "Go ahead. I'll set your day clothes on the table."

"Actually…I was kind of hoping you would join me."

Kenshi smirked a little. That one little wish where he could see again buzzed his mind, which obviously happened a lot when something was about to happen. They got themselves out of bed and went into their private bathroom. The ivory tub wasn't big, but it was enough that Kenshi and Kitana would just fit themselves in. Once the tub was filled, Kenshi went in first, then Kitana who sat in front of him. The water went up to Kitana's shoulders and Kenshi's chest. Kenshi took both of his arms and wrapped them around Kitana. Kitana leaned her back into him.

"Last night," Kitana said. "I just can't describe it."

"Neither can I," Kenshi replied. "…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kitana smirked a little. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I think it's different for everyone."

"Guess so." Then, Kenshi moved his hands down and placed them on her stomach and brought her closer.

It was then that a disturbing thought came to him. He felt stupid for not even giving it a thought before last night's events. '_I hope I didn't…'_

Kitana had turned her head a bit and saw the worried expression on his face. "Kenshi, is something wrong?"

Kenshi shook his head a little. "I…I don't know…Kitana…do you think maybe I got you with…."

He was having trouble saying it, but then Kitana realized what he was trying to say. He feared that he may have gotten her with child. She placed a hand on his face. "Don't you worry…in Edenia, one of the laws is that every woman must take the pill until her first marriage, in case things like this, and unfortunately rapes, occur beforehand. I take it regularly and I luckily had it in my cloak, so unless for some reason it failed, which is 2 percent of the time, we should be fine."

Kenshi let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I feel better about it now."

Later, they finished bathing and got out of the tub. They got themselves dressed and then went downstairs to join the others in the house in another beautiful day.

…

After what was a pleasant day for the villagers, the sun soon set for the day. Kenshi was outside helping Devante placing the logs on the side of the house. They finally placed the last of them on top.

"Phew," Devante said drinking a bottle of water. He then looked over at Kenshi. "You know…it's nice to finally have a roommate who can help me with chores like these. As much as I like Musashi, he's just, how can I put it…out of work."

"It happens with old age," Kenshi replied. "From what I can understand, he has done much work in his years."

"Yeah…plus he let us live here when the odds were against us. It's something we should be grateful for. I could never repay him…Well, let's get inside, it's getting cold out."

Just as they were stepping forward, Kenshi's keen senses suddenly kicked in. The aura dropped and he was able to sense extreme evil within a far distance. Eventually, he was able to pick up what sounded like hooves quickly pacing.

Devante saw the worried expression on Kenshi's face. "What's wrong? Everything was fine just a second ago." Then, he turned his head and saw what Kenshi felt. In the distance, countless men in black armor rode in black horses. In one hand were their weapons, and in the other were torches engulf in flames.

"No…" Devante whispered. "They found us…but how…"

Kenshi quickly turned his head to Devante. "Is there a safe place to go?"

Devante shook his head regaining his composure from the fear that took over him. "There's a cellar in the woods, everyone knows where it is in case of emergencies."

"This is definitely an emergency. Warn the village. I'll get the others out."

Devante nodded and quickly began warning the town. Kenshi went inside. He could sense Musashi and Keiko in the living room.

"Musashi!" he cried out. "We have to evacuate. The Outworld army is invading the town."

"What?" Musashi said. He quickly, as his old feet could get him, got up and looked out the window. He could see the flames in the distance.

"Where's Devante?" Keiko cried out frantically.

"He went to warn the villagers," Kenshi replied.

Then, Kitana and Sapphire came down the stairs, both with fear in their faces. They had already seen the army out the upstairs windows.

"They found the village…" Kitana said.

"Cara!" Sapphire called out. "She's at a friend's house. I must get to her!" She then ran out the door.

"Sapphire!" Keiko called out, but it was too late. Sapphire was already out the door.

Musashi turned to everyone. "Kenshi, get Keiko and Kitana in the cellar right away."

"What about you?" asked Kitana.

Musashi lifted his wooden cane. "My duties have been fulfilled. Knowing that this day would come, I will face them and if I die, I will die with honor." He then went outside and joined the crowd that was beginning to flee out of the village.

"I'm going to go find Devante," said Keiko.

Kenshi then unsheathed his katana. "We'll come with you." As he said this, Kitana took out her fan blades and opened them up.

Keiko looked at them in surprise. "Are you sure?" she asked unsurely.

"They took my family," said Kitana. "And I will not sit and watch those who took us in perish."

Keiko grabbed a short sword and the three went out just as the army reached the village and began their horrific chaos.

As soon as they got on the grass, a handful of houses were in flames and most of the villagers were already slain. The images took a toll on Kitana deep inside. '_It's all happening so quickly._'

Those who knew how to fight fought the army will all of they had, most of them failing and falling to their deaths. Fire, chaos, and blood spread around the village. Families and friends were forced to separate and lose each other in the struggle of survival.

Kitana and Kenshi fought with ferocity. Kitana was heartbroken as Keiko was slain and fell to her death right next to her. Sadly, there was no time to grieve. The fight was still going and it was only just the beginning.

Suddenly, a female voice was heard. "Back away!" the voice cried out. "We will take care of these two."

Kenshi and Kitana kept their guards up as two shadows appeared behind the fire. Once the shadows disappeared, Kitana was able to see the two who were approaching them. She narrowed her eyes at the both of them.

"Tanya. Rain."

A sadistic grin spread over Tanya's face. "Well, I didn't expect you to in a place like this. Now I can stop hunting for you and bring you back to Outworld. Rain, take care of the blind one!"

"With pleasure," said Rain. He unsheathed an Odachi sword, a long sword with a hilt the same length as the blade. Kenshi's now-bloody sword was already out and ready for more. The two circled each other for a minute before colliding their swords with one another, beginning their battle.

Tanya looked at Kitana sadistically and took out her double Kobu Jutsu, or elbow blades. Kitana held out her two fan blades and they too circled each other before jumping into battle.

The battles went on for some time. At one point, the four of them were drawn away from the village became of the spreading fire. It soon caught on the trees and the fire spread rapidly forcing the four farther away from the burning area. Eventually, they were lead to a cliff area, now far from where the village was.

Kitana quickly looked over at the edge of the cliff while fighting Tanya. If only she would find a way to lead Tanya there and manage to get rid of her that way.

Soon enough, Kitana managed to take Tanya down, knocking her weapons out of her hands. She then took the edge of her fan and held it an inch away from Tanya's neck. "It ends here, traitor!"

Suddenly, the both of them heard a male-like cry. They both turned around and saw the fight between Kenshi and Rain. Rain managed to land a hard blow to Kenshi's head forcing him down to the ground. Blood trickled down from his head as Rain bent down and picked him up by the neck. Then, before anyone knew it, Rain threw Kenshi down the cliff, disappearing without a sound along with his sword.

"NOO! KENSHI!" the Princess shrieked. This gave Tanya an opportunity. She quickly got up and kicked Kitana's weapons out of her hands. Then, Rain came from behind and managed to grab a hold of her. To his surprise, Kitana did not try to escape.

"About time," Tanya said dusting herself off. "Our duty has been fulfilled."

With his free hand, Rain took his mask off. "It has."

Then, Rain and Tanya shared a violent kiss, much to Kitana's surprise as Rain kept his grip on her. But that surprise quickly drained out of her. She no longer cared about anything that was going on around her. Within days, all those she had grown to care for and loved were all gone. Her mother, her best friend, the servants, the villagers…and now Kenshi. Thick tears fell down her face.

So many thoughts came through Kitana's mind that she didn't not even realize Rain and Tanya dragging her to a portal and taking her to Outworld. As the portal disappeared, the area continued to engulf in flames.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The next day- Outworld

Kitana woke up from her deep sleep which were filled with nightmares. She didn't have to take the time to adjust her eyes much since the room she was already in was dark to begin with. Only a small single window brought her little light, which wasn't much since Outworld didn't have much sunlight during the day as oppose to other realms.

She knew she was in a cell of a palace in Outworld, but that was all. Nothing else occupied the cell but herself, locked in by a heavy steal door with a very small caged window. Kitana sat up from the sticky brick floor, aching from the uncomfortable sleep her body endured.

'_So I'm here again,_' she thought to herself. '_Even with Shao Kahn dead, Edenia still suffers._'

It didn't matter anymore though. Her fan blades were taken away and she felt weak all over. Even if she tried to fight her way out, she would be taken down in no time.

All of her memories began to flash before her, especially of all those she ever cared for and loved. Of all of them, Kenshi appeared the most. '_Why couldn't I die with him?_' After many years, Kitana then realized…she was cursed…all those she came in contact with die…or betray her in any way.

Tears steamed down her face then. She crawled herself into a corner and quietly sobbed for what seemed like hours.

After a while, the door to her cell opened, but the Princess was too busy in her sorrow that she didn't even realize it. That was, until the person who came in gave her a kick hard enough to send her nearly across to the other side of the cell. When she stopped, she heard the door closed.

"You pathetic fool!" cried out a male voice.

Kitana immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to Rain. She didn't bother to turn around to look at him, but then he forced her over on to her back, then slapped her.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Rain demanded. He was in his Edenian General uniform, but with his status pendant ripped off.

Kitana finally managed to speak. "What do you want with me…I have nothing anymore."

"Oh, but you will soon enough," Rain replied. "You may think different of the Outworld army now than when you were a child…but that will change…you will have everything you've ever desired…even better than those you loved."

Kitana said nothing then and only glared at him. If he really did love her, he would know better of what she truly deserved. Then again, she was cursed.

"Now," Rain continued. "I'm to take you to people of higher ranks, but first, they gave me permission to fulfill my request." He then placed a hand on her face. "I want to finish what I started in Edenia…this time, the blind fool will not get in the way."

Quickly then, he gave Kitana a violent kiss and went on with the sadistic deed.

…

Edenia

Kenshi woke up from a long sleep. At first, he couldn't think and wondered why he was lying on sand and not a bed. The wind blew in a mild speed shaking the plants around him.

Then, he remembered. They had destroyed the village…they nearly killed him when he was thrown off the cliff…but worse…they had taken Kitana.

Kenshi surely would had been killed from the fall, but he had managed to grab on to one of the edges along the way and held on. He used his telekinesis to keep his katana from getting lost. When he couldn't hold on anymore, he left himself go and it turned out not to be a long fall. Unfortunately, he hit his head on a rock and had been unconscious until now.

He got himself up slowly, picked up his katana, and put it back in it's scabbard. He believed that he was about 200 feet from a cliff. The smell of smoke lingered in his senses. The fire was no longer there, but he could imagine the devastating site of what was once a village of friendly people. A bit of rage filled up within him.

'_Kitana, I'll get you back somehow…_'

Kenshi realized that he had to find a way back up. He was able to fly with his powers, but it would only take him about 50 feet. His only choice was to climb back up. He stretched himself out before making the long climb up.

By the time he felt exhausted, it was only luck because he finally reached the edge. He lied down on the green grass. The smoke's stench was much stronger now. He forced himself to get up and made his way towards where the village once was.

The closer he was, the strongest the smoke was. Eventually, he was able to smell the burned wood and the corpses. He was just near there when it got too strong to him that he had to back away.

When he did however, he suddenly sensed a person nearby…a living person.

'_Someone must still be alive!_' he thought. He called out trying to get the person's attention.

He found himself in the green area again. This time, he was able to hear the person, who was crying. He immediately knew it was a child causing him to frown a bit. When, he managed to sense the child's natural odors, he was extremely surprised because he was able to recognize it.

"Cara?" he asked.

Cara looked up. She had been leaning again a tree hiding from the army. She was filthy from the debris and her face left evidence of her tears.

When her blue eyes saw Kenshi, they widened in surprised. She had thought she was the only one who lived through the massacre. "Kenshi!" she cried out getting up. Kenshi bent down to his knees to match Cara's height. The young girl embraced him and cried even more. Kenshi stayed quiet as he placed his hands on her back and gently rubbed it to comfort her as best he could.

Soon, Cara pulled away and she looked at the swordsman. "Where's Princess Kitana?"

Kenshi sighed. "I don't know…the army took her away from me."

Cara frowned. "I guess it's you and me then. I don't think anyone else is alive."

Then, Kenshi heard Cara's stomach growl. "The best we can do now is get out of here and find shelter," he suggested. "In the meantime, we should get some food."

"Okay," Cara nodded wiping her tears away. Kenshi stood up and Cara took his hand. Soon, they both made their way into the woods walking farther away from what was once Cara's home.

After a while of traveling, they came across a tree filled with fresh peaches. Kenshi grabbed a few and he and Cara sat down under the tree and ate the peaches silently.

Cara only took a few bites of her first peach. "Since my Mommy is in the Heavens now…does that mean you're my Daddy now?"

Kenshi froze for a moment. Not once did he think about such a thing. He turned his head towards Cara. "Do you have any relatives?"

"Yeah, my Aunt Roxy and Uncle Jin…but the army might have got them too."

Kenshi sighed for a bit. "Well, we'll have to see about that then."

Then, nearby, Kenshi heard footsteps coming towards them. His head went straight forward quickly, which scared Cara a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kenshi got himself up and took out his katana. "Stay where you are," he demanded. "I won't go too far." Cara stayed silent then as he walked forward.

It wasn't long before Kenshi was close enough to the figure. The figure had seen him and stood frozen in their place. Kenshi was confused at first until he smelled the person's natural scent…and was once again shocked when he recognized it.

"Jade?"

"I'm just as shock as you are Kenshi," Jade said. She had heard Kenshi's footsteps as well and thought of him to be an intruder. "You're alive!"

"You too…I thought they-"

"I'll tell you the whole story soon, but where is the Princess?"

Kenshi sighed. "General Rain and Tanya took her back to Outworld."

Jade gasped by the news. "No…not her too."

Kenshi was confused them. "Too?"

"As far as I know, Queen Sindel is still alive."

"That's great to hear, but we all thought-"

"Like I said, I'll tell you the whole story soon enough. I know of a portal, about a two day journey from here, which will take us straight to Outworld. It's the only hidden one that only the riches and politicians know about. If we get going now, we'll be there in no time."

"Well, there is one thing," Kenshi said. "The village Kitana and I were hiding in went down in flames yesterday by the Outworld army. I have a young girl with them…I don't know her age."

"I'm 500 years old," Cara said as she walked towards him.

"Five hundred!" Kenshi cried out.

Jade giggled a bit. "I almost forgot, you're from Earthrealm. Ages are different here. Being 500 years old, that would be between the ages of 7 and 10 on Earth."

"Then, how old are you and Kitana?"

"We're both ten thousand years old, but don't worry, that's the same age range as yours."

Kenshi sighed of relief. "Good."

"Now," Jade said. "I assuming Cara will be coming with us?"

"What other choice do we have?" Kenshi replied. "I wish we didn't have to take her with us. It's way too risky, but I don't have any other options and I can't leave her alone."

Jade gave it a thought for a moment. "I have an idea. I have relatives in the town where the portal is. They love children and would be more than happy to watch over her while we are in Outworld."

"Are you going to save the Princess?" Cara asked with curiosity.

"Yes, we will be," Kenshi replied. "You'll be staying with some nice people while we're gone. It's that all right."

"Yeah," Cara nodded.

"All right," Jade said. "Let's get going. And Kenshi, once we get her settled, I'll tell you the whole story."

Kenshi nodded. Soon the three of them began their two day journey.

…

Outworld

It was hours before Rain was finally done, at least if felt like hours. Kitana felt pain all over her body as he finally got up and fixed his pants. "In a few minutes, the guards will be taking you to see the higher ranks." With that, he shut the door and locked it.

Immediately, Kitana forced herself to crawl into a corner and curled up into a ball, shaken and traumatized. Rain had been rough during the whole ordeal. Every time he pushed, it was much harder and more painful than the Princess could endure. She was thankful that her first time had been with Kenshi and not involving something like this. More tears fell down her face then. She looked down at her thighs and saw the few drops of blood which had stained on to them.

Then, she realized that she was still nude and the guards would be here any minute. She forced herself forward to grab her clothing, which were discard by Rain across the cell. She fastened everything on and just in time because at that moment, two guards came in.

"Get up!" the guard demanded. Kitana slowly got herself up then. Once she was on her feet, the guards grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the cell. They walked through a long, dark hole with lit candles on the wall, the only source of light. Soon, they reached the throne room. Sitting on the throne was Shang Tsung.

"Welcome dear Princess," Shang Tsung said. "We have been looking for you for so long."

Kitana was thrown down to the floor in front of the sorcerer's feet. She then looked up at him with rage in her eyes. "You…you killed my family!"

"Not really," Shang Tsung said. He snapped his fingers and two guards came in holding another hostage. Then the hostage was thrown to the ground and into the light. Kitana gasped when she saw the hostage. All hope was suddenly lifted inside her.

"Mother!" she cried out.

"Kitana!" Sindel cried out as well. The mother and daughter shared an embrace completely relieved to see each other.

"Ah, it's good to see family unite," Shang Tsung said. "But at least you two will be working together."

Sindel looked up at him. "You won't get away with this you vile demon! Edenia will rise again!"

Shang Tsung let out a sneer. "I don't think so my Queen. Soon, the both of you will be serving Outworld once again, but this time, Kitana will be under our control, just like her mother had been. Then, we will conquer in dominating the remaining realms!"

"You wish," Kitana replied. "Without Shao Kahn, it will be impossible. You are weak and will fall."

At that moment, a figure walked into the room. At first, they were in the shadows, but soon stood near Kitana and Sindel in the light. Horror appeared on both of their faces.

"No…" Sindel muttered. "It can't be…"

Standing before them, well and alive, was Shao Kahn!

**A/N: He, he, he, I tricked you all before in a previous chapter!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I meant to update this chapter before March 24 but that never came to be. I was also in California for two weeks. With that aside, let's continue.**

Chapter Fifteen

Outworld

Things just couldn't get any bad for the Princess of Edenia. Though Kitana now knew that her mother Queen Sindel was well and alive, the situation had just taken a turn for the worse. Standing before her while held in her mother's arms was the man thought to be deceased. It was Outworld's Emperor, Shao Kahn.

Despite her physical and emotional pain running through her veins, Kitana managed to sit up a bit and gave a deathly glare to the Emperor. "YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Shao Kahn replied with a sadistic grin. He let out an evil laugh as he took a few steps toward her and Sindel. "You thought so didn't you. When you heard of my so-called 'death,' you had forgotten the most important thing…I'm Shao Kahn. How I faked my death was this…One of my guards managed to find one of your spies. Shang Tsung here devised a plan to fake my death in order to force Edenia to let their guard down much more easily. Under threat of death, we managed to get the spy to write a letter back to the ambassador telling him of my demise. Of course, we killed the spy afterwards knowing that he will tell the truth. We waited just a few more days until we finally invaded your home. And now, I have what I want."

"You're nothing but a coward!" cried Sindel. "You only attacked when we least expected it! You're afraid that you would be defeated when we are on guard."

"You have it all wrong my Queen," Shao Kahn answered. "It was only a plan and it was perfect one indeed. Now, I'm tired to babbling, I have other things to attend to." He looked over at his guards. "Take them away! And put them in the same cell so they can catch up before they become my concubines."

"WE WILL RISE AGAIN!" Sindel cried out before she and Kitana were taken out of the room and dragged into the dungeon once again. After a while of walking through the dark, dank halls, they were put in a small single cell with nothing inside, and were locked in. Once they couldn't hear the guards' footsteps, Sindel and Kitana held each other and the daughter softly wept a bit.

"Mother," Kitana managed to say. "I thought-"

Sindel let out a small hush. "It's all right my dear. I'm here now." Then, the Queen realized something. "Dear…where is Kenshi?"

Upon hearing the swordsman's name, Kitana wept more. She tried to answer, but Sindel realized that there was no need for her only child to talk, her weeping told her the answer. A couple of tears fell down her face feeling sorrow for Kenshi. Sindel had only wished that she knew him a little longer.

A while longer passed before Kitana finally pulled her head up a little and placed it on her mother's shoulder. "I should've known Rain and Tanya were traitors."

"I know dear," Sindel tried to assure. "None of us had an idea."

"Mother…" Kitana said. "Even though I have you back…I feel like I've lost all hope for freedom. Our home has been taken from us again. We've lost so many who we loved…and Kenshi…oh mother…I'm not too sure, but I think I loved him…"

Sindel held Kitana close to her again. They were silent once again and when Kitana stopped sobbing, Sindel realized that she had fallen asleep. Kitana cling on to her like a child afraid to let go. Sindel stroked her hair a bit and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep now," she whispered. The Queen's eyes drifted down a bit. She gasped slightly when she saw some dry blood on Kitana's inner thighs. She assumed that her daughter was going through her monthly cycle, unaware of the truth.

…

Edenia, Two Days Later.

The journey had been a long one, but Kenshi and Cara were soon relieved when Jade announced that they had finally reached the small town. Luckily, it had not been touched by a single Outworld soldier. The village was completely surrounded by surviving Edenian guards having heard of the attacks and now are putting their lives on the line to protect the town.

The guards immediately recognized Jade as a royal bodyguard and they were let in. They went straight to her relatives' home where Cara would be staying while she and Kenshi went to Outworld to save the royal family. Once that was taken care of, the two began their journey to the portal, which was a two-mile walk.

It was a chance for Jade to fulfill her promise to Kenshi then. "The Queen and I went down to the main hall to fight as many of the soldiers as we could. Many of our men were slain and eventually, the number of allies we had were dwindling."

Kenshi listened to the green-clad ninja with a slightly grim look on his face. To him, there was no need to say anything as Jade continued with the story of what happened in the Edenian castle.

"Sindel fought her best, but she was overpowered. I tried to save her, but then the army tried to attack me as well. I fought them, but by the time I finished them off, the Queen was long gone and I knew they had taken her to Outworld. I managed to escape through the secret passageway near Kitana's sleeping quarters, though there were a few army men who found the trail. I got out of there safely. Knowing that the Queen was taken to Outworld, I began heading towards the portal and in the meantime searching for you and the Princess. We're the only ones who can rescue the royal family now. I know Edenia depends on it."

Kenshi only replied with a slight nod. He just wanted to get to Outworld get the royal family out of there. They had saved his life once, and now it was his turn. Soon, he asked Jade, "Where do you think Kitana and Sindel are being held?"

"It's obvious," Jade replied. "The Emperor's palace. I believe it because since Kahn is supposedly dead, no one would think they would end up there. There are a few other places we can go, but that's where we will start first. We should be coming up to the portal soon."

Once again, Kenshi stayed silent. He began to think about Shang Tsung then and slight rage consumed him. He had the feeling that the evil sorcerer was behind all of this. '_He may had taken my vision,_' he thought with determination. '_But they will not take Kitana and Sindel._'

Before he knew it, they had finally reached the portal. Jade looked up at the tear-drop-shaped portal, surrounded by decorated steel. Guards were around it and she cursed under her breath. She should've known better that the guards would also protect the large artifact in case intruders entered the portal.

"Lady Jade," one guard called out as he recognized her with a bit of shock. "You're alive."

Jade turned her head and spotted the guard. "Yes Shun, I managed to escape the castle, but the Queen and the Princess have been kidnapped and I feel that they had been taken to Outworld."

Shun was stunned to hear the news for a moment, but then he sighed a bit. "I, I'm sorry Jade. If you and your friend intend to go and rescue the royal family, I cannot allow it. It's my duty to protect the portal at any cost."

"And I happen to be their bodyguard!" Jade protested. "And since you now know what happened to them, what do you plan to do?"

"Of course I would report it," Shun replied a bit shocked by Jade's protest. The other guards around them began to notice the commotion and began making their way towards the trio. "But I still cannot allow you to pass."

Suddenly, Shun and the rest of the guards were surrounded by a blue aura and were pushed away quickly. Jade turned and saw Kenshi, his head and hands glowing the same color. She was a bit stunned to learn of the swordsman's telekinesis, but then she realized why he was doing this. He was pushing them back to give room for her and himself to make their way to the portal.

"I'm sorry Shun," Jade replied. "But we must do this." With that, she entered the portal. Kenshi released his hold on the guards and immediately followed Jade through the portal.

Once they were fully though the portal, Kenshi felt a bit shock when his senses kicked in. He felt his feet on the ground, but the environment was much different from what he expected.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's called the Nexus," Jade replied. "It's a void between all realms. Only six portals in six realms lead you here and they are hard to find. As a matter of fact, until a few years ago, only sorcerers and deities knew of this void."

"How was it discovered?" Kenshi asked with a bit of curiosity.

"I'm not quite sure, but we had been able to use this with ease. The artifact surrounded it I thought was just a mere statue of sort, but it was more of that, it concealed the portal. Someone had opened it up, we are not sure of who, but the Queen believes that it was opened by an old monk from Earth." Jade sighed after. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Kenshi replied.

Six portals were opened, one leading to each of the six known realms. Jade had only been through the one to Earth and Outworld (other than Edenia), but never had the desire to go to the others, especially the round artifact with the portal being a reddish-orange aura knowing it would lead to the Netherealm. She soon laid her eyes on the artifact with the portal being a purplish-pink aura, the one that would lead to Outworld. She began stepping her way towards there. Kenshi sensed it and began to follow.

Just before they would step up on the riser, Jade stopped suddenly. Kenshi was confused by this. "What's wrong Jade?" he asked.

When she stopped, sudden thoughts came to Jade, but upon hearing Kenshi's voice, she shook the thoughts out of her mind. "Nothing…I'm fine. Let's go."

Kenshi knew that was a slight lie. He could sense a bit of tension within her as though something didn't seem right to her. He decided to comfort her then. "We will save them…I will make sure of that."

Jade smirked a bit, though it didn't do much for the not-so-good feeling in the pit of her stomach. They both stepped up and went through the portal. Between their exit from the Nexus and their entrance to Outworld, the tension in Jade began to expand.

'_Why should I be worried…_' she thought. '_Kitana killed her long ago._'

Jade couldn't help it though. She thought of the person who she had known since as long as she had known Kitana. She was their friend, but turned to evil side to get what she wanted. During the struggle to save Edenia, Kitana killed her in a tournament in Outworld. Though it was sure, Jade just couldn't get the feeling off her shoulders.

She couldn't help but to think that maybe, just maybe, that Kitana's 'sister' was still alive…the pink-clad half human, half Tarkatan; Mileena.

**A/N: It's sad, I almost forgot about Mileena and thought about her as I wrote this chapter. With the whole Nexus scene, I wasn't too sure if just anyone can really enter through it, but decided to put it in any way. Next chapter will be up next week.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It seemed like all around there was nothing but evil in every direction. Death and destruction was everywhere along with the constant anger of the people there. That was exactly what Kenshi sensed the moment he and Jade emerged out of the portal which had taken them to the realm of Outworld.

"Jade," Kenshi said as he felt a slight shiver go up his spine. "Does Outworld always feel this way?"

"Yeah," Jade grimly replied. She looked around the deserted area, the ground and sky nearly matched with the same bright purple color. "Wow…it's been so long since I've last been here."

The two of them began walking farther into the realm in silence. The farther they walked in, the more Kenshi felt uncomfortable, with his keen senses triggering with so much evil around him. Sometimes, they would hear the occasional sounds of laughing or screaming demons of some sort.

Finally, after some time, Jade spoke. "Now I know where we are. We're near the city of Lei Chen. Unfortunately, we are far from the palace."

Frustration began to build up within the swordsman, but he tried to hold the feeling in as best as he could. He couldn't imagine what Kitana and Sindel were going though, but one thing was for sure, he hoped that both were still alive. Despite his frustration, he was determined to find them and get them out of whatever Hell they were currently going through.

Kenshi sighed a bit. "How far are we from the palace?" he asked the green-clad ninja.

Now it was Jade's turn to sigh a bit. "We're quite far from where we are," she replied. "If we don't stop walking, we can get there by sunset. From the way the natural light is, it's just beginning to be noon. Also, be prepared for any attacks. Most of the natives here don't take kindly to outsiders."

Kenshi nodded heeding Jade's words. Because of his keen senses, he didn't have to worry about someone…or something…sneaking up behind him and not have him notice.

He began to hope, since the journey was going to be another long one, that he and Jade would get to the palace in time before something unimaginable would end up happening to the two royals.

* * *

It had been hours since Sindel and Kitana were put in a cell of Shao Kahn's palace. Once the Princess was asleep, it didn't take long for the Queen to fall asleep herself. Despite the uncomfortable floor, both managed to get some decent rest after what they went through.

The both of them were soon awaken by the sounds of someone unlocking the cell door. At the same time, they stirred from their sleeps, a bit startled by the noise. Once they adjusted from waking up, the door swung open revealing a handful of people wearing nothing but a dark purplish cloak, their heads completely covered by their hoods.

Sindel immediately realized who they were. They were Shang Tsung's Shadow Priests. They served him for as long as he had been sorcerer. Not much was known about them, but Sindel knew one thing for sure…they were the ones who made her resurrection possible.

Four Shadow Priests entered the cell. All were floating off their feet making it as though they were _gliding _into the cell and not walking in. The only part of their bodies that were visible to the Queen were their hands, which were clasped together as though they were praying to the Heavens.

Once all of them were inside, another figure entered the cell. Even with the darkness that loomed into the small cell, Sindel was able to recognize the figure.

"Rain," she growled. "You traitor-"

Suddenly, Sindel was taken by surprise when she felt a hard slap to her face forcing her to be knocked down to the concrete floor. She let out a small yelp from both impacts.

"Enough talk!" Rain demanded. The Shadow Priests forced the two women on their feet, two holding each one by the arm. Sindel slightly shook her head a bit from Rain's slap. She then looked over at Kitana. He heart sank when she saw her daughter's expression. It was a blank one and it was as though she had no desire in knowing what was going on around her.

"Kitana…" the Queen said under her breath.

"Now," Rain continued. He looked at Kitana then, who was looking down on the floor with her blank expression. He walked over to her, placed his hand on her chin, and gently forced her to bring her head up to face him. Kitana's expression didn't change even after that.

The traitor smirked at the Princess. "It is time to face your destiny. Soon, you will serve the Emperor willingly."

Sindel saw the expression on Rain's face as he spoke and she knew it well. It was of desire and lust. She then remembered the blood on Kitana's legs.

Now the Queen understood.

"You…" Sindel began to say through gritted teeth.

Rain turned to Sindel and laughed. "Oh don't start now you old hag, you might pop a blood vessel." He then turned to the Priests. "Take them away!"

Without another word or any struggle, the mother and daughter were taken out of their cell. The Shadow Priests followed Rain down a long dark hall only lit by small candles. Sindel was aware that her and Kitana's 'destiny' await before them, but how it was going to be pursued, she had no idea.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Kenshi and Jade finally reached a large palace. The entire place was made of black brick walls and the windows were barricaded with thick iron bars making the place extremely eerie for any passerby forcing them to quickly flee.

Kenshi's keen senses kicked in much more than when he first entered Outworld. There was so much more evil than ever before making him now believe that this was indeed the place where Kitana and Sindel were being held against their will.

"I just hope it's not too late," the swordsman said as he and Jade approached the palace gates.

"I know," Jade replied. She peeked through the gates. Tarkatans and demons swarmed the entire entryway. Jade sighed to herself trying to figure a course of action. She wasn't about to give up now and she knew Kenshi would feel the same.

Within moments, a mental light bulb lit up in Jade's head. She was able to devise a plan much sooner than she thought. She quickly turned to Kenshi. "Once we get over the gates, let them capture us, then follow my lead."

Kenshi was a bit confused by Jade's plan, but decided to go with it anyways. He was so close in rescuing the royal family that at this point, he would do anything to complete the mission.

Climbing over the gates surrounding the palace was the easiest part. Within seconds, they made it to the other side. Then, they casually walked ahead and it didn't take them three steps before a Tarkatan noticed them. He let out a loud battle cry signaling the other mutants and demons around them. They soon noticed the pair and began descending after them.

Just when they were a few feet away, Kenshi and Jade immediately raised both of their hands signaling to the mutants that they had given up and are willing to be captured. The mutants were a bit confused at first by the quick jester, but soon accepted their proposal. Two Tarkatans took Kenshi's sword and Jade's staff, and a few others held them to keep them from escaping. Then, the Tarkatans and demons lead them into the palace. Neither Kenshi or Jade said a word or attempted to struggle.

Jade was quite relieved that there weren't too many of them around. The plan was going as she had hope it would.

Within a few minutes, the Tarkatans brought their prisoners inside the palace. The minute the door closed, Jade made her move. She flipped herself up and did a headstand on the Tarkatan who held her hostage and held on to his neck. She then did a quick twist with her body and managed to break the Tarkatan's neck killing him instantly. Once the others realized what was going on, Jade was jumping back down and landed a few kicks on the surrounded Tarkatans and demons.

Kenshi reacted right away. He took the Tarkatan holding him from behind and flipped him forward. A few more mutants went after him. Kenshi landed a few blows and punches to get them out of the way. Then, he used his telekinesis to retrieve his sword and Jade's staff from the demon holding them. Kenshi brought the sword back to him and then brought the staff to the female ninja, who caught it in her hand with ease.

The two spend some time fighting the mutants with all they had. Both of them thought the battle would never end, but soon they were relieved when they found the number of enemies dwindling.

When they got down to the last Tarkatan, Kenshi tackled him down to the ground, then brought his sword up to his neck threatening to kill him.

"Where are the Edenian royal family?" he demanded in anger. Jade watched not too far from behind and kept a look out for any other mutants that could be in hiding nearby.

The Tarkatan under threat of death, did not answer. Kenshi pushed his sword farther into his neck. "Answer me!"

A trickle of blood began to run down the Tarkatan's neck. "The cell…" was all he said.

"That's not good enough!" Kenshi replied.

Suddenly, a _shing!_ was heard as the Tarkatan's blades emerged from his arms. Jade immediately saw this, took out her razor bladed boomerang, and quickly threw it. It managed to get under Kenshi and chop off the Tarkatan's arms right off along with the blades. The Tarkatan screamed in agony but it quickly was cut short when Kenshi brought his blade down and decapitated the mutant realizing that he almost killed him.

The boomerang came right back to Jade and she caught it with ease. She didn't even wince by the sight of the blood that stained her weapon. She put it away in her pouch and quickly went over to Kenshi who already got himself up.

"I know where the dungeon is," Jade said to him. "But we must hurry…I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's go then," Kenshi replied. Both began sprinting at the same time and began heading towards the dungeon area.

* * *

It seemed to have been a long way, but soon Rain and the Shadow Priests reached their destination. The entire room was made of gray concrete. Parts of the ceiling was opened to reveal the dark purple sky, and the only other thing in the room were two large stones which were made to fit a human laying down. The two stones each had four steel chains.

The Shadow Priests placed Sindel and Kitana on the stones and chained them down so that they wouldn't escape. Then, they surrounded them while Rain watched in delight in the shadows.

Soon enough, the Emperor entered the room along with his other minions. "It is time," Shao Kahn said. "The ritual will begin shortly."

Sindel looked over at her daughter once again. Kitana still had the blank face that she had on since just before they were taken from their cell in the dungeon. Tears began to develop in the Queen's pale eyes.

'_So this is how it's going to end,_' Sindel thought to herself sadly. She began to think about all of the good memories that she had, knowing that most likely that there will be a big chance that these memories will forever be erased from her mind.

Shao Kahn walked over to a switch that was just by the entrance. A sadistic grin came upon his face. "The time has now come. Soon, the both of you will serve me willingly. You shall be my bride and daughter once again."

Sindel shut her eyes tightly, getting ready for Shao Kahn to flip the switch.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Shao Kahn walked over to a switch that was just by the entrance. A sadistic grin came upon his face. "The time has now come. Soon, the both of you will serve me willingly. You shall be my bride and daughter once again."

Sindel shut her eyes tightly, getting ready for Shao Kahn to flip the switch. '_This is it!_' she thought to herself. '_Edenia is forever gone…_'

But then, she realized she wasn't hearing the flip of a switch. Instead, she suddenly heard a door busted off it's hinges and flew a few feet into the room, followed by the sounds of fighting. The Queen opened her eyes, but she could only see dark figures. She then looked over at where Shao Kahn was, but he was now missing.

'_Coward._'

Soon, only two people were left standing. One figure went over to the older woman, the other to her daughter. Sindel was able to get a better few of the person and was shocked to see who it was.

"Jade!" the Queen cried out. "You made it out of the castle…"

"Yes my Queen," Jade replied. "Now we have to get you and Kitana out of here."

Kitana had been in a daze since she was taken out of the cell and into this room. She was no longer caring what was happening to her. Life, to her, was not worth living anymore, but then she was brought out of her daze when she noticed the red cloth dangling just a foot above her. She made herself look up and when she saw her savior, she was in both a sudden awe and shock.

"Kenshi…" she managed to say. Then, because of the sudden surprise and the hell she had been through mixed together, she fainted.

"Kitana," Kenshi whispered, realizing that the Princess had fallen into a deep sleep. He undid the chains that held her down, then picked her up in his arms.

Jade had managed to get Sindel off as well and was holding her up. "Let's get them out of here," she said.

"My daughter!" Sindel cried out realizing that Kitana was no longer awake.

"She'll be fine," the swordsman assured. "She's just tired."

They then made their way out of the dark room and down the hall. They didn't walk, yet they didn't jog either and their speeds caused the lit candles in the hall to flicker.

They soon reached the end and entered a larger room. The group only managed to go halfway when a figure suddenly walked in front of them. They stopped, curious to know who decided to block their path.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a female voice. "Why are you leaving the fun so fast?"

Jade arched an eyebrow up a bit. The voice was quite familiar to her, but she couldn't seem to match it with anyone she had known in her past.

The dark figure began to walk a bit closer towards them. As she did, Kenshi, Jade, and Sindel began to notice that there were other dark figures right behind her. The figure then must've realized what they noticed because she then let out a sadistic, chilling laugh.

It was the laugh that finally got the green clad woman to match voice to person. "Mileena…Kitana killed you."

"You wish she did," Mileena replied grimly. She then stepped into the light revealing herself. The woman wore a black and pink swimsuit-like outfit, but the outfit let it reveal nearly all of her front torso with just her sensitive areas covered. The upper part of her outfit was long-sleeved, the bottom half making a bell. A belt with a gold rim wrapped around her abdomen with another thicker one wrapped around her waist with gold buttons. She also wore knee-high black, pink, and gold boots, a long lace going down to her ankle behind her, and her hair was up in a single high ponytail held up by a gold tie.

The most noticeable part of her outfit was the long pink with black trim veil that covered her face from her nose down. Jade knew this reason. Back when the sorcerer Shang Tsung made her, the clone of Kitana, Tarkatan blood was also used giving her the features of a Tarkatan's mouth…two rows of angry sharp teeth with no skin or lips to cover it. With that covered by the veil, she looked just like an angry Kitana.

Mileena let out another laugh. "You think I can die that easily? Well that's where you are wrong. Once the Queen and the Princess of Edenia are rid of, I will be their new Queen."

"You will never," Sindel replied.

Mileena took a few steps and backhanded the older woman hard enough to force her to fall to the ground. Sindel looked up at her with anger, holding on to the part of her face which was slapped.

"Shut up you witch! I will get my vengeance for your daughter's attempt to murder me, my Emperor promised me!"

"Shao Kahn will only turn his back on you when he gets the chance!" Sindel yelled. "You shall see soon enough!"

"Enough! Now it is time to reclaim all of you. As you Jade, welcome back…and to your friend here, welcome." The figures behind the pink clad woman then stepped into the light as well, revealing themselves. A large army of Tarkatans were behind her, their blades out and ready for battle.

Mileena once again let out a laugh of pleasure. "Have some fun before you die."

"You bitch!" Jade shouted out. She went after Mileena, but then a Tarkatan jumped in front of her. He began lashing his blades at her. Taken by the sudden surprise, Jade backed off as quickly as she could.

Sindel joined then, getting up from the ground and began fighting off the army. Kenshi let go of Kitana, using his powers to let her flow in the air. Then, he took out his sword and joined the battle.

The battle went on for quite sometime. The three warriors were quite surprised how they were able to hold on their own against a large amount of enemies. At first, it seemed as though they were going to succeed.

As Kenshi fought with all he had, a dark figure suddenly teleported passed and knocked him to the floor. Kenshi had sensed the figure, but because it teleported so fast, he didn't have time to react. The force of the blow caused him to lose his grip on Kitana giving the figure the chance to once again kidnap the Princess and teleported away.

Once he recovered, the swordsman realized what had happened. "KITANA!" he shouted with anger. He got up and tried to go after her, but the Tarkatans blocked his way slowing him down completely.

The three warriors continued to fight, but it seemed as though it was never ending. They slowing began growing tired. Three was definitely not enough.

"We have to keep fighting!" Sindel called out as she took down a Tarkatan.

"There are too many of them!" Jade shouted.

Kenshi used his sword to stab a Tarkatan, then drew it out once it was dead. "We have to keep going…"

Even if it meant death, they would fight off as many as they could. Sadly, the three of them realized one thing during this battle…all hope now seemed lost…


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

The three warriors continued to fight the Tarkatan hordes, but it seemed as though it was never ending. They slowing began growing tired. Three was definitely not enough.

"We have to keep fighting!" Sindel called out as she took down a Tarkatan.

"There are too many of them!" Jade shouted.

Kenshi used his sword to stab a Tarkatan, then drew it out once it was dead. "We have to keep going…"

Even if it meant death, they would fight off as many as they could. Sadly, the three of them realized one thing during this battle…all hope now seemed lost…

The three then were cornered by the remaining Tarkatans, too many of them to count. They tried all they could to fight off as many of them as they could, even with the lack of energy within them. The group of mutants were closing in on them after a while and it would be soon enough that the three would meet their demises.

Just before they expected the blades to painfully enter their bodies, they suddenly heard a loud explosion close to them. Sindel opened her eyes to take a look at what just happened. A ball of fire just distinguished as pieces of half of the remaining Tarkatans flew in different directions.

"What in the world?" the Queen asked herself.

Just then, a Tarkatan jumped towards her. Sindel saw this just in time. She opened her mouth and a purple energy emerged out of her mouth, hitting the Tarkatan square in the torso sending him flying back.

Kenshi and Jade used whatever energy they had left to fight off the remaining mutants as guns were heard, the wielders firing at all the living Tarkatans that were left. Within seconds, the entire horde was taken down, not one of them left remaining alive.

"Kenshi!" a female voice cried out. "Are you guys all right?"

At first, Kenshi was a bit confused, unsure of who the voice belonged to. After a few mental analysis, he was finally able to match person to voice.

"Sonya?"

"And Jax," Sonya replied approaching the three as she put her gun away in her pouch.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Kenshi, can you tell me who they are?"

"These are officers of Special Forces in Earthrealm, Lieutenant Sonya Blade and Major Jax Briggs," Kenshi answered. He then put his attention to the officers. "How did you two get here?"

"Long story," said Jax as he slipped his machine gun into the scabbard on his back. "But to make it short, we've been searching for you for weeks."

Kenshi smirked a bit. "I thought you guys forgot about me."

"We never leave anyone behind," Sonya mentioned while slightly pushing her short blonde hair aside away from her face.

"We had thought these mutants had captured you," Jax said. "Sonya and I were looking all over Outworld hoping to find you, and we did. What happened to you?"

Kenshi sighed a bit. "Well, it's a long story as well." He then proceeded to tell his story of how he ended up in Edenia to his position now.

"Damn," Jax whistled after the swordsman finished his story.

"Now." Kenshi unsheathed his blood stained sword. "I must go find the Princess."

"We'll come with you," Sonya replied.

"NO!" Kenshi cried out making everyone jumped a little. "Sonya, Jax, get Sindel and Jade out of here and meet me back here. Once we get Kitana, we're out of here."

"Please find her Kenshi," said Sindel. "And make sure she's safe…"

Kenshi only nodded before running off and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

It seemed like many hours, but it really wasn't that long before Kitana woke up. The Princess' vision was a bit blurry the moment she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until she was finally able to adjust them. Kitana found herself back in the dark, dank cell of the palace dungeon.

'_It…it was only a dream…_' she thought sadly. She believed that she had been in this cell this whole time and thinking that the aftermath of Rain taking advantage of her was only in her vision.

"So, you're finally awake," she heard a voice call out from across the room. Kitana stirred a bit before finally turning her head. Even in the darkness, she was able to make out the black and purple clad figure kneeling down in the corner and staring her down with his black eyes.

"You…" the young woman only managed to say.

Rain laughed a little before straightening himself up. "Don't worry my little Princess…it was all a dream…just a dream…now you return to your true nightmare."

Kitana said nothing as he approached her. She realized then that she too was in a corner sitting up. The Princess stared at the traitor with a blank expression as he reached her and kneeled down on his knees.

"Remember the first time we kissed at the masquerade?" Rain asked her. "I kissed you, but you didn't kiss me back. Why is that?"

Once again, she said nothing and because of that, she received yet another slap to the face. "You answer when I speak to you!"

"Bite me," was Kitana's reply.

Rain jumped towards her and grabbed on to her shoulders so tight the skin around his fingers began to turn white. Kitana let out a small yelp from the pain and the sudden surprise. She should've known better than to not think he would do such a thing.

"Remember this," Rain continued on. "No matter how much you deny it, you…will always…be…_mine!_"

Quickly, he lifted Kitana up and threw her across the cell. She let out another small yelp as she crashed into the gray brick wall and landed back on the ground. Rain quickened his pace the closer he got to her once again.

"Now," Rain said. "Let's have some more fun!"

But before the purple clad ninja could move another inch, a _sling!_ was heard before the sound of steel slicing through flesh was heard. Kitana felt a few drips of blood splatter on to her face as it dawned on her what just happened. Rain, eyes wide in shock, kept his glare on Kitana until he fell on to his knees. His blood from his head down quickly escaped his body before his right and left side of him split apart on to the floor.

Kitana moved back a bit as the blood began to spread on to the floor. Then, she looked up to see who had done the deed in killing Rain. She gasped as she spotted a man wearing a red blindfold holding his sword covered with the new blood.

"It wasn't a dream…" Kitana whispered to herself.

"Kitana," Kenshi said going over to the Princess.

Despite the lack of energy, Kitana forced herself to get up using the wall to guide her. When Kenshi approached her, he helped her finish getting up. As soon as she straightened herself, the Princess quickly embraced him. The swordsman returned the favor wrapping his strong arms around her slender hips.

Neither one of them said a word. The only sound in the room was the sniffs coming from Kitana, who had tears crawling down her face in relief. '_Everything's going to be okay now,_' she said to herself.

The two were not sure how long they held each other as Kenshi pulled back a bit. Kitana moved her head to face him.

"Are you okay?" Kenshi asked her with concern.

"I am now," the Princess replied. She leaned up a bit and pressed her lips against his. For another moment, the two shared a deep, passionate kiss, relieve to finally be in each other's arms once again. Then, Kitana pulled back as she realized something. "Mother-"

"She's fine," Kenshi replied. "My partners Sonya and Jax are getting her and Jade out of here."

A sigh of relief came out of the young woman as Kenshi mentioned Jade's name. She had thought that her best friend had also perished in the ambush. How the green ninja was able to escape was a question to be asked later.

"Then let's get out of here," Kitana suggested. "Mother kept her promise that we'd all be together again."

"She did," Kenshi replied. He picked up the Princess into his arms and carried her out of the darkness.

**A/N: I just want to make a note that, sadly, there are only four chapters to go.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

It had only been a few minutes since Kenshi gave the order to Sonya, Jax, Sindel, and Jade to get out of the palace while he searched for Kitana. All four were baffled by this sudden decision, but they followed orders once the swordsman made his way out.

The four of them didn't even get a chance to get out of the room they were in when a group of demons came running into the room ready to attack. Gathering up whatever strength they had left, Sindel and Jade took out their weapons and began fighting the demons off. With the fresh strength from their two new allies, they were able to easily take them down within a few minutes. Once they took care of them, the four stood in their fighting stances ready for more. After sometime, they lowered their guards realizing there were no more to fight.

"Let's keep going," said Jax.

"Right," replied Jade.

But before any of them could move, four more shadowed figured entered the room. Sindel immediately recognized them.

"The Emperor's Generals!" she cried out.

Indeed they were. Standing there was Baraka, Mileena, Reiko, and…

"Tanya!" yelled Jade. "I should've known!"

Tanya let out a sadistic laugh. "You think being the Ambassador's perfect daughter was not just a show?"

"You killed your father and sister…why?" Sindel wanted to know.

"Silence!" Mileena demanded cutting off the conversation. "Enough of this insolence. Now, you all must die!"

Sonya stretched herself out a bit. "This should be easy," the Lieutenant said. "They are only minions after all."

"Don't be too sure," replied Jax.

For some time, all was silent with no one moving. Not even the sounds of their breathing could be heard as they waited to see who was going to attack who first.

The moment a drip of water was heard, all eight of them charged after one another. Sonya randomly went after Reiko as Jax went after Baraka. Jade was originally after Tanya, but Mileena got to the green-clad ninja first and began attacking her. It was the Queen of Edenia who was left to fight the traitor.

And so the battle began…

* * *

As the two made their way out of the dungeon, Kitana finally felt some strength coming back to her. She urged Kenshi to put her down. With one arm wrapped around her incase she fell out of exhaustion, Kenshi led her out of the depths of the dungeon.

They were silent since then, concentrating on finding a way out. Kenshi had thought he knew where he was going, but the more they walked forward, the more he wasn't sure where he had first entered.

'_Why can't I find the exit?_' the swordsman thought frustrated.

"We're lost, are we?" the Princess finally asked.

Kenshi stopped in his tracks forcing Kitana to do the same. She saw the frustrated look on his face despite the blindfold around his eyes. Nervously, she placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him. To her relief, it did as the swordsman's face began to relax a bit.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I thought I knew the way, but maybe I took a wrong turn."

"All right," Kitana said. "We should turn around th-"

Before the young woman could finish her sentence, a sudden blast of fire hit the both of them send them flying a few feet back and hitting the ground. Kitana looked up after landing. She was horrified at the figure before them. It was Shang Tsung, half hidden by the shadows around them, a sadistic smirk laid upon his lips as he slowly approached them.

There was no doubt that Kenshi sensed who the figure was right away. Angrily, he stood up and lashed out his sword, ready for a fight. In response, Shang Tsung slowly drew out his own blade.

Kitana predicted what was about to happen and quickly stood up. "Kenshi, no!"

"Get out of here!" warned the swordsman. "Find your mother!"

"My mother is safe with Jade! I'm not leaving here without you!"

Shang Tsung let out a maniacal laugh then. "You better listen to him young one, you just might get hurt."

Before either of them could react, Shang Tsung let out yet about blast of fire, much bigger than the last one. The blast hit Kitana sending her flying far back and disappearing out of sight.

"Kitana!" Kenshi screamed out. He began to run after her, but then Shang Tsung teleported right in front of his path.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Shang Tsung said. "Don't you know to fight an enemy first before worry about your allies?"

Rage began to build up within the swordsman as he prepared to battle with the sorcerer. Memories began to flood the swordsman's mind of what the sorcerer has done to him and the spirits of his ancestors.

Within a moment's time, their swords quickly collided, signaling the beginning of their battle.

* * *

The four battles continued on. All eight fighters were determined to win their battles, but only four of them were to be the victors.

After some time, Sonya finally took down Reiko with her kiss of death move. She blew him a kiss, surrounded by a purple energy, setting the General on fire until he was nothing but ashes. She then proceeded to help Jax with fighting the Tarkatan Baraka. Together, they managed to take him down with Jax finishing him off by smashing Baraka's head in with both of his feet with all of his strength.

The battle between Jade and Mileena was quite even and it was truly unpredictable. But the moment Mileena realized that Baraka had died, she went into a fury rage. Jade realized then that Mileena and Baraka were lovers. The green ninja took the pink ninja's irrationality to her advantage. When least expected, Jade stabbed her staff through Mileena's head. With all of her strength, Jade took her staff and threw Mileena over her head. The speed and strength of it forced Mileena's body to leave her head, which now hung on Jade's staff. In disgust, Jade shook her staff until Mileena's head fell off.

The only battle that remained was the battle between Sindel and Tanya. Neither one of them said anything as they fought one another. They exchanged punches and kicks and threw their projectiles at each other. It was when Tanya threw her boomerang at Sindel's head that she finally got the advantage. Sindel wasn't able to move out of the way on time and was hit. Luckily, the Queen wasn't knocked out, but she saw stars are blood tricked down from her forehead.

"Traitor…" Sindel muttered in anger.

A sadistic grin was on Tanya face as she approached the Queen with a knife. Sindel's back was turned to her unaware of what was about to happen.

"Now, you shall die," Tanya muttered with pleasure.

Jade looked up at that moment. She watched with terror as she saw the traitor, knife in hand, sneaking up behind the unexpected Queen of Edenia!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Traitor…" Sindel muttered in anger after being taken down by Tanya.

A sadistic grin was on Tanya face as she approached the Queen with a knife. Sindel's back was turned to her unaware of what was about to happen.

"Now, you shall die," Tanya muttered with pleasure.

Jade looked up at that moment. She watched with terror as she saw the traitor, knife in hand, sneaking up behind the unexpected Queen of Edenia!

"SINDEL!" Jade screamed out hoping that the Queen would be alerted.

Luckily, Sindel heard Jade call for her. The Queen was just about to turn around when suddenly, a blur past in front of her and knocked Tanya down. Sindel gasped a little by surprise as Tanya and the figure rolled away. When the rolling stopped, Sindel was able to make out the figure and once again let out a gasp.

"Kitana!" the older woman cried out.

By the look in her eyes, rage filled within the Princess as she struggled against the traitor. At first, the fight was only the two of them scratching, biting, and pulling at each other's hair until Kitana had enough strength to throw Tanya a few feet away from her. Kitana got herself up and stood in an Eagle Claw fighting stance.

Tanya managed to get herself up. She looked at Kitana as a sadistic smile came upon her face. "So, you're alive."

"You've almost destroyed all that I had left!" Kitana yelled. "Rain may had got to me, but I won't let you get away with all that you have done to Edenia and it's people."

Tanya let out a maniacal laugh. "Face it dear one…there are more in the army than you think. No matter how many Generals you take down…and even if you take down the Emperor…we shall prevail. Your world and your army are weak."

"We will prevail, just like last time." With that, Kitana sprung into action, delivering a kick to Tanya's side.

Tanya saw the move coming and blocked it with her forearm. Immediately after, Kitana took her elbow and rammed it into Tanya's face. Blood immediately tricked out from her nose as the yellow-clad traitor stumbled back, holding her nose in pain. The Princess proceeded to throw another punch, but it so happened that Tanya managed to look up in time. She took one hand, her other one still holding on to her bleeding nose, and blocked the incoming move.

During the battle, Jade ran over to Sindel and helped her up.

"My Queen," the green-clad ninja said worried. "Are you okay?"

Sindel only heard half of what she said. She watched with sad eyes as her own daughter fought with determination against the Edenian traitor. "My daughter…"

"We can't interfere," Jade suggested. "Let's go over to Jax and Sonya."

For a moment, Sindel watched the fight where she was standing. The older woman had the urge to jump into fight, her motherly instinct trying to get control of her. In truth, she knew that Kitana was now grown and could handle things herself.

'_Maybe I was too hard on her these last few years,_' the Queen thought. '_I must let her do her own things without having to worry._'

With that, the Queen nodded to her bodyguard. The two began their walk back to the two Special Forces agents as the battle continued.

* * *

Steel against steel collided with one another as the long-awaited battle between the swordsman Kenshi and the sorcerer Shang Tsung began. The sorcerer had a small smirk on his face as he fought with the angry swordsman, who clenched his teeth with rage as he fought with all he had, swinging his sword back and forth along with his enemy's.

For sometime, the battle continued, each fighter holding his own whether he was walking forward or backward. For a while, it seemed as though the battle would end in a draw.

Then, in a surprise, Shang Tsung maneuvered himself to the side, dodging one of Kenshi's attacks. Following that, the sorcerer landed a punch in Kenshi's face. Kenshi stumbled back a bit, surprised by the attack.

Shang Tsung raised his sword, ready to deliver a fatal blow, but the swordsman quickly sensed it coming. He quickly got himself up and blocked the blow with his weapon. With their swords, they leaned into one another, trying all their best to overpower the other.

"You may have taken my ancestors' souls and my vision," said Kenshi. "But you will not win this fight."

Shang Tsung smirked more at this comment. "We'll see about that."

Quickly, the sorcerer put a hand out, and a blast of fire took the swordsman down. Kenshi crashed into the stoned wall, some debris falling over him. He quickly got himself up despite the pain running up and down his back, then charged after Shang Tsung.

They caught each other's movements within their weapons, and began colliding the steels back and forth once again. They walked either back or forth again, trying to overpower one another.

Then, they collided their swords with such force that they ended up losing their grips on their weapons. The swords flew a few yards away from the two fighters. The two stood there for a moment, a bit shocked by what just happened. Then, they charged at one another and exchanged various punches and kicks.

This last for sometime before Shang delivered a kick to Kenshi's abdomen sending him flying backwards. Kenshi landed on the ground. Instead of getting up this time, he laid there in pain.

Shang Tsung realized that victory was lying before him. He slowly walked over to the swordsman, his eyes beginning to glow green. "Now," the sorcerer said. "I shall continue with what I began with your vision."

As Shang Tsung put his hand out, Kenshi realized that the sorcerer's sword was just next to him. The swordsman slowly reached for the hilt and waited for the right moment to strike.

The moment he felt the evil energy beginning to descend upon him, Kenshi quickly used his telekinetic powers to force himself up in high speed. With that, he managed to stab the sorcerer right in the heart.

For a quick moment, the sorcerer looked at him in shock. "I will…return…" he said as he finally collapsed, turning into a lifeless form. Kenshi didn't bother to take the weapon out of the body. Instead, he used his telekinetic powers to bring his own katana back towards him.

From that moment, a swirl of souls surrounded the dead body. Kenshi could sense the souls. Most of the immediately began descending into the Heavens. A few others surrounded themselves around Kenshi as though they were attracted to the sword he held in his hands.

'_My ancestors…_' the swordsman thought. '_They are finally free._'

The souls continued to swirl around a bit. Kenshi lifted his sword high in the air. At that moment, the souls of his warrior king ancestors entered the katana, finally in their resting place after many years.

For a moment, Kenshi only stood there in silence. He was able to feel the energy within his sword. After a while, he placed the katana back in it's scabbard behind him.

'_Now to go find them,_' he thought. '_I hope Kitana made it out…_'

* * *

The battle between Kitana and Tanya continued on. At one point, both women pulled out their weapons. Kitana's fan blades clashed with Tanya's Kobu Jutsu (elbow blades). The Princess' allies watched in the shadows, hoping that she would emerge victorious.

The more the two fought, their weapons colliding with one another, the more rage consumed within the Princess. For the sake for her family and loves one, she tried her best to suppress the emotion coursing through her body.

Though the Princess's anger wasn't as suppressed as she hoped, Kitana found herself slowly taking over the battle with each angry though surrounded her mind. What Tanya has done Edenia and it's people…what she and Rain had almost taken away from her…what Rain had done to her…

Tanya was utterly shocked by the new strength coming within the Princess. She knew Kitana was now thinking irrationally and tried her best to take that to her advantage. The thing was…the Princess still had a small degree of her rationality left and wasn't about to let Tanya take over the battle.

Blow after blow, Tanya began to lose the battle. The Princess soon knocked the elbow blades off of her enemy, then continued with the beating. Her allies nearby were in complete shocked by the Princess's obvious rage. Though Tanya deserved it, it was becoming too much, one they saw the blood on Kitana's fists.

"Kitana! That's enough!" her mother demanded.

Those words fell on deaf ears as Tanya finally fell to the ground in exhaustion. Blood covered her face as she looked up at Kitana in shock.

"You bitch…that was an unfair fight…" Tanya replied.

Kitana lifted up her fan blades. "You know what's really not fair…your selfishness…it's because of you that so many had to suffer…and now…you will suffer in Hell!"

With that, Kitana swung her blade down and decapitated Tanya ending her life. At the moment of impact, Kitana herself fell to her knees in exhaustion.

When they knew the fight was over, Sindel, Jade, Sonya, and Jax ran over to the Princess. Sindel immediately took her daughter into her arms and embraced her. "Why?" she whispered.

Tears welled up in Kitana's eyes. "It's not like me, I know…I'm sorry mother…I dishonored you and all of Edenia…I let my anger get the best of me…"

Sindel held her closer. "Kitana…I love you with all my heart. No matter what happens, we will always love you."

"Thank you mother."

"Let's wait up for Kenshi and go back home."

"Um," Jade suddenly said. "I don't think we'll be going home just yet…"

With that comment, everyone realized they forgot a certain someone. They looked over and spotted the large shadowed figure belonging to Outworld's Emperor…Shao Kahn!

The battle to save Edenia was far from over…


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sindel looked down at her daughter Kitana, a small smile appearing on her face. "Let's wait up for Kenshi and go back home."

"Um," Jade suddenly said. "I don't think we'll be going home just yet…"

With that comment, everyone realized they forgot a certain someone. They looked over and spotted the large shadowed figure belonging to Outworld's Emperor…Shao Kahn!

The battle to save Edenia was far from over…

"Shao Kahn," Kitana said glaring at the Emperor.

No one could tell, but a sadistic grin came upon Shao Kahn's face under the skull mask he wore over his face. "You've done well against my army. Not many survive their encounters. But now, the next challenge comes before you…that challenge…is me!"

"Not that we haven't figured that one out already," said a sarcastic Sonya.

Immediately after, the Emperor shot out a green blast of energy from his hand. It came so fast that Sonya didn't have time to react. The blast hit her, sending her flying across the room with a cry before knocking into the opposite wall and falling into unconsciousness.

"SONYA!" Jax cried out. Before he could get up, he too was hit with a blast of energy, sending him flying towards the same wall. Once he hit it, he too was knocked out.

"There," Shao Kahn said. "I got the two idiots out of the way."

Sindel growled at Shao Kahn with anger. "You bastard!" She got herself up and began running after him.

"Mother!" Kitana cried out. She quickly got herself up and began following her.

Jade sighed to herself. "No surprise…" she said to herself before following them, her staff ready to go.

The Queen of Edenia reached the Emperor first. She threw a few punches and kicks at him, but to no avail for he blocked all of them. He then took her by the leg and swung her across the room. Sindel landed on the floor and slid back a few more feet.

Kitana reached him next, her fan blades ready. Shao Kahn saw this and quickly dodged her moves trying to avoid the blades. When he found an opening, he kicked her on the side sending her flying a few feet back and landing next to her mother.

Jade came up next, staff ready in her hands. Immediately, Shao Kahn took out his war hammer and began swinging it at her. Jade dodged out of the way the best she could, but then she made a mistake and was hit in the shoulder blade. She dropped her staff in sheer pain, giving Shao Kahn the opportunity to grab her and throw her across the room. Kitana and Sindel were just getting up, but the flying Jade ended up knocking them back to the floor again. The impact made Jade fall unconscious.

"Jade!" Kitana cried out after realizing that her best friend was now out cold. Her and Sindel set her down to the floor, then they both went back after the Emperor in rage.

At the same time, the mother and daughter teamed up and attempted to land kicks at the Emperor. Shao Kahn blocked both of them. They backed up a bit, and began to attempt more fighting moves at him, but even with two people fighting against him, they were no match for him. Then, a green blast came out of his mouth and hit Sindel, knocking her back. She hit the wall hard and landed on the floor. She wasn't knocked out, but the immense pain forced her to stay down.

Kitana realized that she was on her own, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. She went after Shao Kahn once again, fan blades ready. She took one of them and flung it towards him. Shao Kahn dodged out of the way just barely, the blade leaving a small scratch on his arm.

"You expect me to be taken down by a mere blade?" Shao Kahn sneered.

The Princess said nothing as she continued to fight the Emperor. For sometime, they exchanged punches and kicks. Kitana was a bit frustrated, having not been able to land a blow on him. After sometime, she finally did, landing a kick into his abdomen. This angered the Emperor more.

"You bitch!" he screamed out. He landed a hard blow to Kitana's head and was knocked to the floor with a yelp. She could've sworn she saw stars as she tried to regain her blurred vision.

Shao Kahn took the opportunity to take out his sword from it's scabbard behind his back. He raised it up in the air with the Princess unaware of what was about to happen.

"Now you die!" the Emperor cried out, looking quite forward to finally killing the Princess. He still had the means of turning her and her wretched mother into his life-long slaves and couldn't wait for that moment to come.

Before he could make the final move, he was suddenly, knocked down by an invisible force knocking him down. Kitana looked up just in time to see this and saw that the Emperor was surrounded by a light blue aura.

There was no mistake of who had just caused this. The Princess looked over and saw her savior Kenshi, his hands and head glowing in the same colored aura. Then, he put his hand down, the auras disappearing.

"Kenshi…" the young woman managed to say.

Shao Kahn managed to get himself up. He looked at the man responsible for the sudden push. "Ah, I see that I have a new challenger," the Emperor said. "Are you willing to die as well?"

Kenshi said nothing as she got into his katana fighting pose. Shao Kahn got the hint and prepared himself with his sword as well.

"Very well then stranger. I see that you don't like to talk. You might actually be a worthy opponent."

With that, both of the charged at one another and began yet another sword duel. Kitana tried to get up, hoping to help Kenshi fight, but she found an invisible force holding her down. She realized then that Kenshi was using his powers to force Kitana not to get involved in the fight. She was a bit anger by his actions, but at the same time, she knew he was protecting her from any further harm.

The battled continued on for sometime. All the young woman could really do was pray that the swordsman would make it out of the fight alive.

She had thought that the battle would last for a long time, but it didn't the moment she heard steel cutting flesh quickly. Kitana saw the fresh blood on Kenshi's sword and became relieved that he had finally beaten the Emperor.

But then, at the last second before his torso would fall from his lower half, Shao Kahn shot out a much-larger green blast hoping to take the swordsman down with him. Kenshi let out a cry as he was thrown back. The hold on Kitana was finally released and she quickly got herself up as the Emperor fell to his death.

At the same time, her mother and her allies managed to get themselves up, surprised to find the Emperor dead. They saw Kitana running over to Kenshi, who was down on the ground. The Princess got down on her knees.

"Kenshi!" she cried out. "Are you all right?"

Kenshi let out a small groan and managed to smirk at her. "I'm fine Kitana…"

Kitana then noticed that Kenshi had his hand on his side, which was already drenched in blood. She took his hand away and gasped as she saw a serious wound on his side. She looked around then and saw that when Kenshi was thrown, a spear pointing out from the wall left a deep gash on his side.

"Mother!" Kitana cried out in panic.

Sindel heard her daughter call to her and ran as quick as possible to her. When she saw the wound, she gasped and got down on her knees as well. Jade, Sonya, and Jax caught up to them as well. Once she saw the wound, Sonya immediately took out a bandage and wrapped it around Kenshi's abdomen.

"We have to get out of here!" cried out Jax as they suddenly felt the palace shake.

"Let's go then," Sindel said. They all got up with Kitana and Jax carrying the injured Kenshi out of the palace. They all made their way out just as the palace began to collapse.

"With the Emperor's death," whispered Jade as she looked back at the fallen palace. "Comes the death of his palace…"

They began their journey to the portal. The closer they were getting to it, the more Kitana saw that Kenshi was getting paler by the minute.

"Stay with me," Kitana whispered to him. "I don't want to lose you again."

Kenshi forced a smirk. "Don't worry…I don't die that easily…"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N:** Noting for the last chapter, I made Shao Kahn use a sword because I believed it made sense during his battle with Kenshi rather than using his war hammer.

With that aside, on to the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Princess Kitana looked around the large area with sad eyes. Countless flowers surrounded the area as a small group of people stood behind her, sadness within their eyes as well.

The small group were surrounded by stones carved in delicate ways, each one baring a name. Kitana briefly admired the area before turning her head straight forward. Just a few feet in front of her was a six foot wooden coffin, a heavy dark silver cloth draped over it. On the other side, a minister, holding a thick book in his hand, read from it with the Lord's Prayer.

Kitana didn't listen to any of it as endless tears fell down her face. On her left side, Jade stood by her, tears falling down her face as well. Both wore traditional black garments as did everyone else at the funeral.

'_Why?_' the Princess thought to herself sadly. She thought for a while before coming to one conclusion. '_I guess it was that time…_'

To her right, a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. Kitana blinked a couple of times before turning her head. Then and there, she came face to face with the man wearing a red blindfold over his eyes…

It had been two years since the events in Outworld. The group containing her, Sindel, Jade, Jax, and Sonya made it safely back to Edenia with the seriously injured Kenshi. Because of Shao Kahn's death, the remaining Outworld army fled in fear, having no master to give them strength. The Edenian castle was only partially burned, but nothing valuable was truly lost. They brought Kenshi to his room and tended to his wounds. Within a couple of weeks, Kenshi's wounds healed and he recovered just like last time.

Once they were sure of it, Jax and Sonya decided to take the opportunity to return to Earthrealm. At first, they insisted for Kenshi to come back with them, leaving him with a choice…go back to Earth and return to his old life, or stay in Edenia and live a life of happiness with the woman he loved (though it took him a while to say those words to her). The choice was obvious. The swordsman decided to stay in Edenia to enjoy his new life there.

With that decision, this would mean that Kenshi's aging process will last just as long as Kitana's now that he is officially part of the Edenian world. Which means, he's now considered 10,000 years old in Edenian years.

Queen Sindel recruited him be one of the Edenian knights, their job being to protect the newly built Edenian castle.

The next two years went by with a blink of an eye. Nothing changed, except for the engagement between the Princess of Edenia and the new Edenian Knight formerly of Earthrealm. An engagement party was already thrown and the royal family was just getting ready for the big day.

But before they could proceed with the plans, everything went to a halt when Queen Sindel suddenly fell ill. The illness forced her to be bedridden. Sindel insisted to her daughter to proceed with the plans, but Kitana wasn't going to do so, not without her mother.

Sadly, the illness took a turn for the worse and it was declared that the Queen wouldn't last much longer. Everyday, Kitana stayed by her side as much as possible while going on with her mother's duties at the same time. Then, in the middle of the night surrounded by all those she knew and loved, Queen Sindel passed away, her soul descending peacefully into the Heavens.

That was three days ago. The Queen's funeral was now in session, her body placed in the beautifully carved coffin, the silver drapery covering it. The funeral was a private funeral, only the royals and riches were invited, including the new Ambassador, a distant cousin of Ladislas Zietek. Thankfully, he didn't have any children so Kitana didn't have to worry about whether one of them will betray Edenia.

They were in a cemetery of past Kings and Queens, the place looking more beautiful and peaceful than a normal cemetery. Sindel would be buried next to her late husband King Jerrod. Kitana never knew her father, having been an infant when his death occurred, but she knew in her heart that her mother would be in peace, especially with her husband finally by her side after so many years.

When the prayers were over, Sindel's casket was lowered into the ground below. The mourners silently left then, but only three remained. Kenshi and Jade stood by Kitana, who held a single violet rose in her hand. She slowly approached the new grave. The young woman stared at the casket, already covered in flowers, before tossing the rose into the grave silently. The rose landed on top of the rest of the flowers.

Kenshi slowly approached her and took her hand. "You can take your time. Jade and I will meet you back at the castle."

Kitana turned to him then. "Don't worry. I think I've done enough grieving for one day…"

"Are you sure?"

Kitana nodded. "Besides…the last will and testament will be read shortly…"

* * *

**A month later…**

In the Edenian Castle, the royals and riches stood in the front lawn dressed in fancy wears. In front of them, a long red carpet was rolled out and ended just in front of a large throne. Behind them, peasants from various villages tried to get a peak of the event.

Only three peasants managed to get front row view. A now-slightly-older Cara watched along with her new guardians, her Aunt Roxy and Uncle Jin she had mentioned the day after the destruction of her village. She had stayed with Kitana after the Outworld events. Her guardians heard of her survival and managed to get her back by Cara's own choice. As much as the young girl loved the way of life as a royal, she dearly missed the more free-peasant life and decided to continue life with her relatives.

Just in front of the empty throne, Jade and Kenshi stood on either side of it wearing their normal day clothes, which surprisingly helped the citizens recognize the two.

Jade looked over at Kenshi. "Do you think she's ready for this?" she asked.

Kenshi slightly turned his head to her, the tail of his blindfold swaying in the light wind. "I believe she is. Her mother prepared her for this well."

It was at that moment that a white carriage approached the edge of the other end of the carpet. Inside the carriage, Kitana sat inside, an announcer and a bodyguard with her. She wore her favorite purple garment for the occasion, but with one addition…a small diamond tiara was placed on her head, one that her mother wore during her days as Queen.

She looked out at the excited crowd nervously. Her childhood dreams were finally here, but she never knew she would be this nervous. The young woman had wished that her mother was there, but the thing with becoming the new Queen was that the previous Queen, no matter what, would only be there in spirit.

"My Queen," the announcer said. Kitana shook her head a little and turned to the man in front of her. "Are you ready?"

Kitana looked back at the crowd. She spotted the empty throne ready for her to sit on. That was when she spotted Kenshi and all of the nervousness seemed to have quickly gone away. She smirked to herself, knowing that he was proud of her.

"I'm ready," she finally said.

With that, the announcer opened the carriage and stepped out. The citizens fell silent in order to hear the announcer speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer spoke. "I am pleased to announce your new royal highness…the new heir of the Edenian throne…Queen Kitana!"

The bodyguard in the carriage got out then and help the new Queen out of the carriage. As soon as the citizens got a glimpse of her, they cheered with happiness. Kitana smiled and took the opportunity to wave to everyone as she walked down the red carpet. She took her time with her walk while acknowledging as many of the Edenian citizens as possible.

Soon enough, she reached the throne. She and Jade bowed to each other in happiness. Then, the new Queen turned to Kenshi, a small smile appearing on his face. Indeed he was proud of her.

Kitana smirked back, even though she knew he couldn't see it. A few days before, they had talked about whether Kenshi would be king, but the swordsman considered himself more of a fighter than royalty. It was decided that once they married, he would still be considered a knight. Just like her mother had, Kitana would rule with no king, but that she didn't mind.

The young woman soon took a few steps forward and sat down on her throne looking at the people around her.

'_So this is what it feels like,_' she thought. "_To be Queen of Edenia..._"

* * *

**One month later…**

Queen Kitana went into the sky room and looked at the bright stars that littered the sky. She had taken off the tiara feeling that she didn't need it for now. Many thoughts played throughout her mind, her childhood, her past, the present…her future. What would life be like after tomorrow? Will the wedding go as planned?

It was then that her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She had the feeling who was coming. Her instincts were correct when she saw her future husband approach her.

"Is everything all right love?" Kenshi asked her as he stood next to her.

"I'm all right," the new Queen replied looking at him lovingly. "I miss mother dearly, but I know that everything will be all right now. There hasn't been any threats for two years. I know it won't be easy being Queen, but mother always trusted in me that I would show great duty in my new status."

"She was a great woman," the swordsman replied. "And I know she is happy for all of us, for everything that we have now." Then, a big smirk appeared on his face. "Should we tell Jade and the others about the next heir?"

A smirk appeared on Kitana's face as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Not yet. We only found out yesterday."

"All right," the swordsman said placing a kiss on her neck. "I love you my Queen."

Kitana wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too," she whispered.

They shared a brief kiss before embracing each other. Kitana felt happiness since her mother's death. She knew that she was watching over them, but the new Queen had the feeling that her mother didn't have to worry much, for that her love, her knight, will always be her protector.

**The End.**

**A/N: Ack, mushy ending! LOL, but it is a love story after all. Anywho, the fic is now over! I would like to thank those who have read the story whether or not you have reviewed. I'd like to thank also to Lady Ravenshadow for the constructive criticism, it was very appreciated. Finally, I want to give a special thanks to SaiyanWarrior200, who has been reading and reviewing every chapter since the beginning of the story. Your motivation was what kept this fic alive and it was much appreciated. I'm not sure when my next MK fic will come out, but you'll know when the time comes. Again, thanks!**


End file.
